Unloved
by WhitePrayer
Summary: After chapter 39. Zero is kept imprisoned, Yuki has changed. But when she comes to rescue him, will he be able to forgive her? She left him alone for so long, is Zero willing to accept Yuki and runaway with her?
1. Unforgotten

**Unloved**

Chapter one: Unforgotten

_Zero x Yuki_

He lied in his jail cell; he gazed out his door wondering how long life might take to end. He passed the time by placing his hand over his head, gazing down and thinking about…Yuki. He hadn't seen her…he missed her…the old her. The Yuki who stayed by his side, who would care for him, who would worry about him, who would laugh with him, who would always be with him…. who would one day…hopefully…love him. Zero had never been loved before. He knew that, at this rate, his life would end soon enough. He just wished that he could hear her voice…one last time.

"_Zero."_

His heart started to race as he heard his name. It was pronounced from someone quite familiar. He looked around…he saw no one. He decided to get up and walk closer to the bars. He rested his head against the metal bars. He took a deep breath. For a moment, that voice he had just heard sounded just like Yuki's.

"_Zero! Over here!"_

This time, the voice came from the back. He turned around and looked out his window. Peeking threw the three metal bars; he could see the eyes of his precious Yuki. He felt strange around her. He knew she had always loved Kaname but, the truth is, Zero hadn't realized his own feelings…yet. Yuki waved to Zero. She had a worried expression. Her hair had grown longer and her personality had changed. It was too much for Zero to handle.

"_Zero!"_

"_What do you want Yuki?"_

"_I…came to save you."_

"_What about Kaname?"_

"_I still care for you Zero."_

He had been silenced. He got closer to Yuki and they where face-to-face. He held on to the bars of the small window. His lips where so close to hers…he gave her a look of desperation.

"_Zero…why won't you speak to me?"_

"_Because…you've changed."_

"_But I still haven't changed the way I feel about you."_

She was always able to have the last word and leave him breathless. Zero reached for Yuki's hair. He slid his hands down and looked deeply in to her eyes. He thought about what to say…he didn't know anything about her…anymore.

"_I haven't seen you so long. I thought that maybe you had forgotten about me."_

"_I can never do that. You are an unforgettable person."_

"_Then why have I been so alone for these past few days?"_

Yuki couldn't answer that. She had been getting so much attention from everybody at the academy that Zero…he was locked in here. The other day, she discovered how she really felt about Zero. How much he meant to her and how much she missed him.

"_I was lost."_

"_Have you found yourself?"_

"_I think you found me."_

Tears rushed down Yuki's cheeks. Zero had been occupying her mind all the time. Yesterday or tomorrow, night or day, morning or evening…. Zero was all she could think of. She could feel his arms around her fragile body; she could feel him…once again…drinking her blood. Ever since Kaname had changed from the man he used to be, Yuki had been thinking of Zero. The man he use to be was the man Yuki loved. Zero wiped her tears away.

"_Did I make you cry?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay."_

"_No it isn't. It's never okay for you to cry."_

"_Then will you be willing to make me happy?"_

"_What do I need to do?"_

"_Runaway with me."_

**Author's note: **Maybe Yuki seems a bit to Ooc but thats because she changed in chapter 35-39 of the manga. It's not the good kind of change either. I miss the old Yuki so I brought her back. This is the first chapter so it might not be that interesting but it will get better!


	2. Untold

**Unloved**

Chapter two: Untold

_Zero x Yuki_

"_Runaway with me."_

Could he really do that? Was it really okay to leave everything behind and just go? If so…where would they go? How would they get there? How could Zero even get out of that jail cell? All these questions occupied his mind. He just stared at Yuki. She waited for an answer. She wanted an approval. She truly wanted to always be with him.

"_Yuki…come closer."_

Yuki did as she was told. She lowered her head and leaned closer towards Zero. He put his hand on the back of her head and played with her hair a bit. Next, he pushed his lips threw the space between the two metal bars of window and reached for Yuki's lips. He softly kissed her as she failed to resist.

_**Yuki…I'll do it. I'll runaway. Just accept my kiss as a yes.**_

A kiss is nothing but a sign of affection, but it meant so much more. Anything untold was revealed by what kind of kiss was placed on thy skin. A kiss on the hand means respect, a kiss on the chick means cuteness and, a kiss on the lips means love. Zero and Yuki let go of each other at the same time. It was quiet…for a moment. Yuki looked at Zero and said:

"_I'll get you out of here."_

She told him as she left the window and headed towards the main entrance. Yuki had now, access to everything. So taking the keys will be an easy task to accomplish. Meanwhile, Zero waited patiently. It had started to rain outside. Zero drifted in to his own thoughts. All this time, his love was untold. He could never control his actions and he's not that good with words. But sometimes his actions are able to replace words.

_**I really love you Yuki.**_

Yuki quickly came back with the keys. She opened the door silently. Zero ran out and embraced her. She was quite surprised.

"_Zero?"_

Zero quickly separated himself from her. He lowered his gaze. He was now afraid to look Yuki in the eye. Would she be filled with rage? Zero couldn't tell anymore. Yuki did not want to waste time. She quickly grabbed Zero's hand and started running towards the exit. Yuki didn't care who was able to see them. Her plan was to just run and hope that no one was following them. But then, Zero let go of her hand and they both stoped running. Zero tried to catch his breath while Yuki turned around and looked back at Zero.

"_Zero, c'mon we have to leave before someone sees us."_

"_There are guards in front of the exit."_

Yuki stayed quiet. She hadn't put enough thought in to her plan.

"_Forget about it. Let's just give up."_

Zero said.

"_We can't just give up! I want to set you free!"_

"_Why?! Why in the world do you want to free me after you left me?!"_

"_I'm sorry!"_

They both yelled at each other loudly but quiet enough to not wake anyone. Yuki's tears rushed down her cheeks.

"_I'm sorry I left you! I'm sorry I changed! And I'm sorry but…but I love you!"_

What was untold never remained a secret. Yuki had confessed and Zero had been caught in a maze. Will he chose to go back or to flee with Yuki?

**Author's note: **Wow, I'm surprised this story has been getting many reviews. Surprised but very happy. I see people love the classics. Well then, let's hope to see some suggestions. And hopefully, I get less homework so I can update more. Blame my teachers if it takes me too long.


	3. Unforgivable

**Unloved**

Chapter three: Unforgivable

_Zero x Yuki_

"_But I love you!"_

Yuki yelled. She fell to her knees, tears filled her eyes and she wiped them away. Her tears wouldn't stop. Her hands covered her face. Zero stared in to space. He was shocked.

"_What…what did you say?"_

Yuki didn't answer. Zero bent down and took her hands away from her face. He stared in to her eyes. She looked away. Next, Zero placed one arm around Yuki's body while the other held her head by the back. His only wish now was for time to just stop.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Yuki and Zero got up and made a run for it. Nothing could stop them now…it was already too late anyways. They had already done something unforgivable. Yuki opened her hand and looked at Zero. He grabbed it as they continued to run.

_**Right now…it doesn't matter if I get caught…the one who has to escape is…Zero.**_

Yuki told herself as they arrived in front of the exit but…. there were no more footsteps. Was it just their imagination? They stopped running. Yuki looked at Zero.

"_I'll stall the guards while you make a run for it."_

"_But what about you?"_

"_Don't worry, I'll catch up."_

Zero had no more time to warn her…to save her. She just ran outside and started talking to the guards. She got them to walk further away from the door. Zero then opened the door…quietly. He stepped out. He slowly closed the door and jumped in to the bush. He continued to run through the woods. He didn't worry about getting caught, he just thought about Yuki's confession. She loved him…that was already something unforgivable.

"_Zero!"_

Yuki cried out. Just as she had told him, she had caught up to him. They ran as fast as they could.

"_We have to get as far as possible Zero!"_

"_But where are we going? There is no place we can hide."_

"_We'll take a bus, and go far away…I already saved the money…"_

Just those few words made Zero jump to conclusions. Already saved the money? Had she planned this since long ago? Zero was afraid yet, somehow, exited.

"_Where did you get the money?"_

"_I've been saving it for something special…"_

Zero nodded. So she had the money all along. Zero had nothing to worry about then.

"_Zero…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_We will be spending the night deep in the woods."_

"_Okay."_

Yuki kept her gaze on Zero.

_**Is that all he can say? Okay? Zero…why don't you ever speak your mind?**_

They bought soon disappeared in to the darkness. From a far, there was nothing that could be seen. The dirt was strong so there where no footprints. There was no chance of being found. Or…was there?

**Author's note: **Okay, still updating here. I seriously have no idea how Kaname is suppose to react to this news. I feel like everyone's just waiting to see his reaction. I actually wanted to only write about Zero and Yuki's side but I guess I can't leave out details. Please continued reading and reviewing :)


	4. Unable

**Unloved**

Chapter four: Unable

_Zero & Yuki_

Deep in the woods, under a large tree, laid Zero and Yuki. Yuki hugged her knees; her skin covered itself with goose bumps as she started to shiver. Zero decided to place his jacket around her. Zero had a dress shirt underneath the jacket so he wasn't that cold. Yuki kept her eyes on his face while he stared in to space. She lowered her gaze to his lips. She found herself craving for his kiss. With her warm hands, she reached for his cheeks. Zero quickly turned to her.

"_What's wrong?"_

He asked. Yuki quickly took her hands back.

"_It's nothing."_

Zero then turned away. He closed his eyes, hoping he would get some sleep. But, every time he closed his eyes, all he heard was a small cry. It was Yuki's voice. It repeated the same few words constantly.

_**But I love you…I love you…**_

_**I love you.**_

_**I love you.**_

He instantly opened his eyes. His heartbeats rapidly increased, beating faster and faster. He quickly turned to Yuki. As his eyes met hers, he had realized, that she had been starring at him all this time.

"_Yuki…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I…that is…I'm…"_

"_Zero, there is nothing to be afraid of. You can tell me anything."_

Yuki assured him. Zero was unable to tell her the truth. He felt as if he had committed the biggest of all sins. Running away with a pureblood while he is on the edge of becoming a level E vampire. Meanwhile, Yuki had to control herself as well. Her craving for Zero's kiss had become a thirst for his blood.

"_Yuki did you really mean what you said back then?"_

"_Back when?"_

"_When you said you loved me."_

Without a word, Yuki wrapped her arms around Zero. She cried on to his chest. Zero's heart raced inside his chest, now, even faster than before. He became unable to say anymore. So Yuki began to speak.

"_Zero…would I really lie about sometime like love?"_

She cried. He stayed silent.

"_Would I?!"_

Yuki yelled as she demanded an answer.

"_ANSWER ME!!"_

Zero opened his mouth. He let out a small cry and then…he collapsed.

He fell on to Yuki. She couldn't hold him up and fell to the ground. Yuki had ordered Zero to get off her but he couldn't hear her. She had soon realized that he was unconscious. Unable to wake him, she let him lye on her…for the night.

**Author's note: **Kaname's reaction comes in the next chapter! Not this one! I didn't want to ruin this one with Kaname! I mean look at the cuteness :) Anyways, read the latest chapter of Vampire knight, Ichiru and Zero we're so dramatic! Sniff...sniff...Ichiru I'll miss you :( Zero's awesome! Who else read chapter 41?!


	5. Unforsaken

**Unloved**

Chapter five: Unforsaken

_Zero x Yuki_

All they cherished was the only thing that was left. All they had left was each other. All they wished for was to be together. Zero opened his eyes and found himself under Yuki. He tried to remember what had happened last night. Just then, Yuki woke up. She quickly got off Zero.

"_Yuki, what happened last night?"_

"_You fell unconscious."_

Zero crawled towards the tree to get his jacket.

"_You haven't been getting much sleep have you?"_

"_How can anyone sleep in that suffocating cell?"_

Zero asked as Yuki felt guilty. It was her fault that Zero had been locked up. Yuki's eyes looked down. Zero turned to her. He patted her head and stood up. He opened his hand and said:

"_C'mon, let's get going."_

She smiled and grabbed his hand. They where both…to each other…Unforsaken.

* * *

The sun was shinning brightly. So bright that a person could probably be blinded by it's light. Kaname closed his curtains and went back to his bed. He felt quite tired today. His doors then suddenly opened as Aido came running.

"_Kaname-sama! Kiryu Zero is missing!"_

He yelled. Kaname stayed calm, he couldn't care less about Zero. He stayed in bed.

"_Kaname-sama!"_

"_It'll be taken care of."_

"_But that's not all."_

"_What else is there?"_

"_Princess Kuran is also missing."_

* * *

Zero and Yuki had gotten out of the woods. They stared at the city before they're eyes. It was filled with people and buildings…never had they been so far away from home. Zero looked at himself; he was covered in twigs and such. He realized that he had nothing with him but the clothes he had on. Yuki on the other hand, had a big bag. Once the streetlight turned green; they crossed the road together.

"_Yuki."_

"_Yah?"_

"_I stink."_

Yuki giggled.

"_We'll go to a public bath then."_

He nodded as they where on the other side of the road. Zero's stomach then growled. His face turned red as Yuki laughed,

"_Stop laughing."_

"_Haha, fine. But it's nothing to be ashamed of."_

Zero didn't answer her anymore.

"_We'll eat at the bus station okay?"_

Yuki said as Zero's mood changed. He was…happier.

* * *

Aido had announced the runaway to Kaname. Strangely, his reaction did not change. He got out of bed and thanked Aido for letting him know. He guided him out the door. Kaname closed the door and sighed.

_**I saw this coming…didn't I? **_

He asked himself. Meanwhile, the whole school was aware of this runaway. Search parties would begin soon. But, the night class was hoping to not get the police in to this. After all, they had to keep the reason why they looked up Zero a secret.

**Author's note: **How did you like Kaname's reaction? I didn't want him to go all crazy with rage because that's not like Kaname. He always seems like he knows stuff you don't know but that you need to know (like the fact that he was Yuki's BROTHER


	6. Uncaring

**Unloved**

Chapter six: Uncaring

_Zero x Yuki_

They arrived at the bus station. Zero and Yuki had eaten. Zero remained hungry. He didn't know how to tell Yuki that what he wanted wasn't food but blood. His craving for her never faded. His tongue wanted to lick her neck, his hands wanted to imprison her and his teeth where dieing to sink into her skin and drink her blood. He was having trouble controlling himself. All that separated him from her was the huge bag that lied on the seat in between them. Zero placed one hand on the bag for support as he leaned closer towards Yuki.

_**I want her….**_

He thought, as his lips got closer to her neck. Yuki suddenly turned her head and found herself face-to-face with Zero. Her heart made a back flip. He loosened his tie. It was getting warmer for him. She could feel his hot breath on her face. He was breathing faster and faster and faster…

"_Ze...Zero…"_

Yuki nervously said. She swallowed her saliva. It was all she could manage to say. Zero stayed quiet. He kept his eyes on her. He gritted his teeth. His tongue danced behind his lips for her. Then, Yuki finally managed to say something more.

"_Is there anything…"_

_**Anything…**_

"_You…"_

_**I…**_

"_Want?"_

_**Want…**_

That one word made Zero even more uncaring…he wanted her…all this time he held back because he wanted to protect her. But now, he had become selfish and all he wanted…was Yuki.

"_You."_

* * *

The search parties hadn't started yet. Kaname had a meeting to go to. He arrived on time as so did the rest of vampires. He saw Chairman Cross sitting at a table, he looked quite depressed. And so the meeting had finally started as Kaname took a seat. They discussed the event. They all said that it was a coincidence that they're BOTH gone. But Kaname thought other wise and announced his theory.

"_I think they left…together."_

He said.

"_Kuran-sama, how could that be? Princess Kuran had lost all contact with Kiryu Zero."_

"_Then how do you suppose Zero got out?"_

Kaname's voice was angrier. The man speaking to him was silent. Everyone then turned to Kaname, waiting for him to make a decision. He didn't know what to decide. He felt to betrayed to know what to decide. So he suddenly left and went back to his room.

_**Yuki you left me…how uncaring of you.**_

* * *

Yuki couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Zero just say…that he…_wanted_…her? Yuki wasn't clear. So she asked:

"_What…what did you just say?"_

"_I said I __**want **__you."_

Zero whispered in to her ear. She felt her whole body go numb as his toxic breath lingered on her skin. He put one hand on the back of her head. He was about to do something…reckless. When…

"_Calling all passengers boarding bus 214."_

They announced.

"_That's our bus."_

Yuki said as Zero quickly let her go. He stood up and took Yuki's bag.

"_We should go then."_

He said as he hurried to the bus. Yuki walked behind him…wondering…just what in the world...was Zero…trying to do to her.

**Author's note:** Haha, good for you Kaname! Anyways, enough of my hate for Kaname, I need ideas people! I need help with this contest thing. I'm entering this contest for a ZeroxYuki drawing and the title they gave me is "Pierced love". But I have no idea what to draw! Please give me suggestions!


	7. Unwounded

**Unloved**

Chapter seven: Unwounded

_Zero x Yuki_

Yuki had fallen asleep in the bus. Zero stared at her. He had one finger on his lips. They felt dry. He looked as Yuki. He decided to place her head on his shoulder. He then put his own head over hers. He felt peaceful around her. He wished, that for once, time would just stop.

_**I want to remain like this…**_

He thought as he took Yuki's hand.

_**Forever…and stay…**_

Yuki snored noisily. Zero smiled.

_**Unwounded.**_

* * *

Kaname paced inside his room. Not knowing what else to do. He hit his head on the wall to help him find a solution. He couldn't solve this. Yuki had made her choice. Still…he couldn't accept it. He tore his mind apart. He longed for her. He felt like he had gone numb. Soon, all he could hear was a small echo…slowly, getting further and further away...and repeating one word…one name…

_**Yuki.**_

_**Yuki.**_

_**Yuki.**_

He became devoid of everything...but her name. His eyelids started to feel heavier, his mind went blank, his body refused to move and, he soon collapsed.

* * *

_**What is this? This smell…this body…this…who is this? I was to lazy to find out. I kept my eyes closed. But, I felt…at peace. I was awake but unwilling to open my eyes.**_

Yuki thought as she kept her hand in Zero's. She tightened her grip. Zero didn't let the moment last though. He opened his eyes. He realized that he couldn't get his hand back. He leaned over took at Yuki. He knew she was awake since she wasn't snoring. He smirked.

"_Yuki, wake up."_

_**I guess it's time to open my eyes.**_

She told herself as she "woke up". She loosened her grip on Zero's hand and he let go. Taking his hand back, he decided to look out the window. It was dark.

"_Zero?"_

He didn't answer. He was being devoured by the darkness.

"_Zero!"_

Yuki yelled, putting her hands on his shoulders and knocking some sense in to the boy.

"_Right Yuki, sorry. What is it?"_

"_The bus has stopped, we're here."_

"_Oh, where?"_

"_Far away."_

They got out of the bus. As they walked, many questions passed their heads. Where would they stay? Where would they get a job? Zero hoped Yuki had that part planned out as well.

"_Zero."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You look pale."_

"_I…"_

_**Blood.**_

Zero thought. He didn't have the heart to tell Yuki but she understood. She took his hand and dragged him behind a brick wall.

"_Take what you need."_

Yuki announced.

"_No."_

Zero refused. He could never do that to her. Not again.

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I don't want to. Let's just find a place to stay."_

"_Okay, I suppose we could ask around."_

"_You mean you made NO arrangements?"_

She nodded. He sighed. Then he realized that, all this time, he had been holding Yuki's hand. He gazed down and turned red. He quickly let go. Yuki grabbed his hand again.

"_I like it like this."_

She said as she smiled at him.

**Author's note: **Okay, I'm starting to feel bad for Kaname (yes, I have a heart of gold I know. Lol, jk, I'm not cocky). Do you guys want to see anyone with Kaname? An Oc or anybody in particular? Oh yeah! School ends in like 4 days! I'm so sicked!


	8. Unrequited

**Unloved**

Chapter eight: Unrequited

_Zero x Yuki_

_**Don't wake me up. I want to sleep. Die. Anything is better than this nightmare I'm living in. Everyone's gone. I'm alone. There's no point in living anymore.**_

Kaname thought as he lied on his bed. He soon felt someone shaking his body. He resisted. When he heard a female voice screaming his name. Saying it constantly. Kaname thought that it would go away but it kept on coming back. Not letting him rests in peace. So he quickly opened his eyes.

_"Ruka?"_

_"Kaname-sama you have awakened!"_

Ruka exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him. He heard her cry. His eyes wondered. He knew she wasn't the only one calling out to him. He looked for anyone else in his room. He then looked out the window. He saw someone sitting on a tree. He instantly recognized her as he pushed Ruka of him and ran outside.

_**Seiren.**_

* * *

_"What's the matter Zero? We found a place to stay. So why are you down?"_

Yuki asked. Zero sat on the bed. An elderly woman had let them in to her apartment. She offered them the guest room. It was nice, a bit small though. But it will do. Zero disliked troubling other people. He lied on the bed as he felt the comfort sink in to his soul. He hadn't felt this kind of comfort in very long. He always slept on that cold floor. This bed...this comfort...how long could it last?

_"Zero?"_

Yuki said as she realized he still hadn't answered her. He closed his eyes. He wasn't asleep yet, he didn't feel awake either. Yuki sat beside him and smiled. Then, the aged woman entered the room. She placed two plates of food on the desk. Her silver hair matched Zero's, but it was less rich in color. Her white dress streched to her feet, she had glasses and her smile was heart warming.

_"Thank you so much for letting us stay here."_

_"It's nothing really, I get quite lonely here."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry."_

_"Don't worry, my son visits me often. Infact, he should be here soon."_

She quickly left. Yuki got the food and went back to Zero's side. He opened his eyes and saw his food. He ate it quickly. He then placed his hand on his forehead. Yuki put her food away. She stood beside Zero who was sitting at the desk.

_"Are you tired?"_

_"Kind of."_

_"What's the matter?"_

_"I feel...like I'm a burden."_

Yuki sighed. She wrapped her arms around of Zero. She placed her head on his right shoulder. She whispered in to his ear.

_"Zero, it's okay to ask for help. That's why there are other people around us."_

_"But...we are not like them..."_

_"Why? Because we're Vampires?"_

Zero nodded. He released himself from Yuki's arms and entered the washroom. He couldn't take it anymore. If she continued to touch him like that, he won't be able to hold himself back anymore.

Yuki raised her head.

_**Will my love for him remain...unrequited?**_

* * *

Kaname ran down stairs, hoping he could arrived before she left. Ruka followed him but, she was slower so Kaname arrived outside first. He stopped infront of the tree to catch his breath. He quickly looked up. He didn't know if she was there. But he still knew...that she was the one to take care of him. She was indeed used to climbing trees but, onde day, she had fallen and hurt herself. Kaname was the one to look after her. He tried to spot her.

_"SEIREN!!"_

He yelled as she quickly jumped out of the tree. She bowed.

_"How may I be of your assistance Kaname-senpai?"_

_"What have I told you about climbing trees?"_

Seiren stayed quiet. She just wanted to keep an eye on him.

_"I apologize."_

Just then, Ruka arrived. Her heart felt sore after seeing Kaname's concern for Seiren.

_**Is this how it's always going to be Kaname? Will my love for you remain...unrequited?**_

**Author's note: **Sorry it took me longer than usual. I'm on vacation so I don't have time to write so much. I'm going to New York pretty soon. Anyways, just read ch.41 (now it's 41 Kev ;p)! I swear, I actually felt like barfing when I read it. Seeing Kaname and Yuki together literally make me sick.


	9. Unwilling

**Unloved**

Chapter nine: Unwilling

_Zero x Yuki_

Zero lied in the bathtub. He let the water hit his skin and then the tub. He felt uneasy. So he was now trying to wash away all of his sins. He decided to stand up. He needed strenght and support. He couldn't stand, he felt like falling every time he did. It was as if faith was telling him that he failed. He was discouraged. He quickly finished his shower and entered the room in a towel. He opened the door. He widened his eyes. Infront of him was Yuki, the elderly woman and a young man. The silence was broken by Yuki.

_"We thought you had your clothes with you."_

Yuki then quickly took his clothes shoved him back in to the washroom and...unwillingly, fell on him. Her cheeks grew red, his heart went crazy as he turned his head. He decided to not look at her until she decided to get off. Which she didn't. She didn't realize that he would be so bothered by this position. She wanted to stay like this. She wanted to stay face to face...chest to chest.

_"Zero."_

He stayed sislent.

_"Zero look at me."_

_"Get off me first."_

_"But Zero..."_

_"Yuki!"_

She did as she was told. Zero grabbed his clothes. Zero waited for her to turn around.

_"Zero."_

_"What?"_

_"You look pretty good in a towel"_

* * *

Kaname continued to rest. Ruka and Seiren stayed by his side. They did whatever they could to help him. He was treasured by many. They started the search parties without Kaname. Soon, they called out Ruka and only Seiren stayed to take care of Kaname. She sank a small towel in to a bucket of water and placed the towel on his forehead. It cooled him down. Kaname felt very uneasy. He let out a small moan as he grabbed Seiren's hand.

_"Kaname..."_

_"Please stay...Yuki."_

Seiren was disspointed but, she was unwilling to leave his side. She placed her other hand on his. So, she let him pretend she was Yuki...for now.

* * *

Yuki came out of the washrrom first. She annouced that Zero will be out in a while. She got to know the young man. His name was Numair. He had short black hair, fair skin, and eyes the color of the ocean. He was...captivating. Once his mother left the room, he smiled at Yuki. He got closer to her

_"Yuki is it?"_

She shyly nodded.

_"Do you like ice cream?"_

_"Sort of...why do you..."_

He suddenly got even closer...he was able to lean on her and smell her scent.

_"Cocunuts..."_

_"What?"_

_"You smell like cocunuts."_

Just then, Zero appeared out of the washroom.

_"No, she doesn't."_

He announced. Numair stared at Zero. He decided to get away from Yuki. Zero sat on Yuki's other side.

_"She smells like white plums."_

Yuki smiled to herself.

_**Zero...are you jealous?**_

* * *

Kaname woke up and found Seiren sleeping at the edge of the bed. Both her hands we're holding his. He took the towel of his forehead and stared at it.

_**Seiren...was she here this whole time?**_

Kaname thought. Seiren felt him move and opened her eyes. She released his hands but he got ahold of hers. He wondered why she cared about him so.

_"Seiren...where the one who was here for me."_

_"Yes."_

_**Thats mean that I mistook her for Yuki.**_

_"Thank you."_

_"I'm sure you'd rather have someone else look after you."_

_"No, I wouldn't. "_

_"Not even Yuki?"_

_"Not even Yuki."_

He assured her. He was unwilling to release her hands. He didn't know what to call this feeling, but if Seiren would take care of him the same way, he wouldn't mind being sick at all.

**Author's note:** Guys, I just realized that I never mention any of you guys! I'm so sorry! So now, I will thank all my reviwers :) A big thanks to Crystle Rain, Psychokillerhoney, springblossem, and assuit for giving me ideas for my drawing. Also Laury-KOS for reviewing on almost all of my chapters! And thank you everyone else who's reading! And others who reviwed too! You people make me smile XD


	10. Unworthy

**Unloved**

Chapter ten: Unworthy

_Zero x Yuki_

It was soon time to sleep. Yuki made herself comfortable on the bed. She made sure to leave half the bed free for Zero. Zero was washing dishes. To not be a burden, he decided to help around the house. He would be up soon. Yuki impatiently waited. She longed to lie beside Zero. She loved him...so much. Her hidden feelings have awakened but, she's afriad that, maybe, she might be too late. Because he doesn't seem to be able to return her feelings for him. Lost in her thoughts, Yuki didn't hear Zero enter the room. He closed the door and turned to Yuki. He watched her sleep as he layed a mat on the floor. Zero was to modest. He would not sleep with Yuki. He would not harm her. Yuki heard noise so, she quickly opened her eyes and stared at Zero who layed on the floor.

_"You're going to stay down there."_

_"Yes."_

_"Aren't you cold?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why don't you come up here?"_

Yuki asked him as she lifted the covers. Zero kept his eyes on her. She suggested he sleep beside her...he desired it more than anything. But he hesitated. For he thought that him loving her would result to her destruction. No one would accept their relantionship.

_"You...wouldn't mind?"_

_"No, I want you be my side."_

He got off the floor and went on the bed. He slid his body under the covers. He faced Yuki. He closed his eyes as Yuki patted his head.

**_Poor Zero, he must've been so cold and lonely in that cell. It's all my fault, I'm sorry Zero. I really am...unworthy of you._**

* * *

Tonight, Kaname would not sleep soundly. Yuki's face haunted his every motion. Mother nature wasn't fond of him either as it soon started to rain. The sky roared. It was as if it was angry...maybe even furious. The branches from the trees broke down because of the strong gusts of wind. The window looked like it was about to break. Kaname covered his ears with his hands. He was...for once in his life...frightened. He jumped out of the bed as he heard a knock on his door.

_"Who...who is it?"_

He nervously asked. He didn't hear an answer. The voice was too quiet. He then saw the door slide open. His eyesight was weak in the dark. He couldn't make out who it was. But, juging by the shape, it was a woman. Kaname saw her approach him and sit beside him. He saw her lips moving but, he did hear a word of what she had said. This fear made his ears numb.

_"Kaname-senpai! Kaname-senpai! Are you alright?!"_

He still hadn't recodnized her as she yelled at him. Her worried voice was...distracting. It was something he had never heard before. She suddenly slapped him across his face and he finally came to his senses.

_"Seiren?"_

Her eyes filled with tears as she desperately nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and patted her head.

_"Don't...don't cry."_

Seiren didn't listen.

_"Please stop, I am unworthy of your tears, of your worry..."_

A silence then took over. The rain stopped. The thunder ceased itself. The big gust of wind where now, merely a breeze. The weather had calmed down.

_"Do you really think so?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Do you really think that I'd waste my time taking care of an unworthy person?"_

Kaname didn't have the heart to answer.

_"When I saw you...just before...you looked so frightened. I was so afraid that...I might lose you..."_

_"Seiren, why do you care so much? Why are always protecting me? What...what am I to you?"_

That question was something Seiren could not yet answer. For, she herself, did not know why. So she said something so very...vague.

_"Isn't it obvious?"_

_"It is?"_

_"Kaname, you are my most precious person"_

* * *

Numair hurried to the guest room. He had to see Yuki. He had a feeling that she was not safe with Zero. There was something about him that was just...inhuman. Little did he know that Zero was the one who was not safe. Numair arrived in front of the guest room and peeked through the door. He saw Zero and Yuki lying on the bed. Zero kept his eyes open and strared at the sleeping Yuki. But, alas, he remained sleepless. He got out of bed and took a book out of the shelf. He flipped the pages and only looked at the pictures. The book didn't seem that interesting. Then, the corner of a page hit his finger and gave him a paper cut. Yuki then quickly awoke. She recodnized this smell imediately.

**_Zero's blood._**

Zero knew she was awake. He gasped in fear. Yuki's eyes grew red as her fangs came out. She walked towards Zero. He took a step back.

_"Yuki, it's just a papercut I..."_

Before he could finish his sentence, Yuki had grabbed his hand and bitten it. Numair watched in astonishement. He quickly closed the door. He was wrong. The one who was inhuman was...not Zero...but Yuki.

_"Yuki is a vampire."_

* * *

**Author's note:** God dammit! I can't get rid of this line right above! Okay, I know you all loved the last chapter (the Zero shower thing was awesome .)! But what about this one? God, I'm typing on a train right now. Lol, it's so hard! Anyways, Spicy Marmalade (Kevin) you go to my school dude! I like see you everyday!


	11. Unharmed

**Unloved**

Chapter eleven: Unharmed

_Zero x Yuki_

Yuki continued to drink. Her thirst was quenched. Zero's blood was...so...delicious. Zero kneeled down. He felt weak, yet he enjoyed this weakness. It was a feeling he had never felt before. It was...ecstasy. Yuki licked his hand clean. For if she wasted one drop of his blood, she would not forgive herself. His hand stopped beeding. Yuki wipped her mouth and embraced Zero. He was...unharmed.

_"Yuki!"_

_"Zero, I love you."_

She whispered in to his ear.

_"I love you, I love you, I love you."_

She repeated. She would continue, even if someone tried to stop her, she's d still keep saying it.

_"I love you, I still love you, I will always...love...you."_

It was Zero's turn to speak.

_"I...I...I love you too!"_

He finally admitted. His heart was happy. He was happy. He waited for Yuki to respond but all he heard was a snore.

_"What the? She fell asleep"_

* * *

The sun rose, the curtains in Kaname's room where closed as he heard several knocks on his door. He opened his eyes. He was a bit surprised. Who would come to him so early. He then lowered his gave. Seiren was fast asleep in his arms. He smirked. Then, he heard the knocks again.

_"It's open!"_

He announced as Aido, Kain and Ruka entered the room. Kaname greeted them with a smile. They looked at him and then, looked at Seiren. Aido was first to speak.

_"What is going on here?"_

Kaname looked at Sieren like everyone else. She was still sound asleep.

_"She came to take care of me and then...she felt tired so, she fell asleep."_

Ruka disliked this sight. She quickly ran outside. Kain went after her. Aido also followed. With all the rucus, Seiren awoke. She found herself in Kaname's arms. She quickly seperated herself from him. He started to play with her hair. He didn't know why but, whenever he was with her, he'd forget about everything and just be happy. He was unharmed when he was with her.

_"Kaname...I'm sorry...I fell asleep here."_

_"Stupid, don't apologize for falling asleep."_

They both started to giggle. It was a moment that was perfect.

* * *

Yuki found herself on the bed. She got up and saw Zero, he was already dressed. He looked back at Yuki. He was pissed, he had finally gathered enought courage to tell her he loved her and she...fell asleep.

_"Zero, I'm sorry about yesterday...night."_

Zero ignored her apology.

_"Please talk to me."_

He didn't know if he could gather the same courage he had yesterday. All he knew was that he had to tell her he loved her.

_"I..."_

But before he could finish his sentence, Numair and his mother had entered the room.

_"But mother it's true!"_

_"Stop talking nonsense! See they're fine!"_

_"But mother!"_

Zero and Yuki looked at them in an odd way. The elderly woman then spoke.

_"Oh Zero, Yuki, don't worry. Numair just has an over active imagination! He thinks that Yuki's a vampire. Now, all 3 of you, come down to eat breakfast."_

She quickly left. Yuki looked at Numair in fear.

_"I saw what you guys did last night."_

He announced as he left. Yuki turned to Zero.

_"Zero..."_

_"Yuki, we have to leave"_

* * *

Ruka went to Kain's dorm. Kaname was distracted by Seiren, no one else could help her. All she wanted to do was find Yuki and Zero. And Kain was the only one who could help. He opened the door.

_"Ruka?"_

She entered his dorm as they both sat down.

_"So, what happened?"_

_"Will you help me...retrieve Zero and Yuki?"_

_"Why would you want to do that?"_

_"It's my duty...and I think...you know something...the rest of us don't."_

Kain stayed silent.

_"You know where they are don't you?"_

**Author's note: **OMG guys, stop asking so many questions! Do you want to ruin the story?! Lol, but I'm not mad. Anyways, don't worry about Numair. I really think his mom should have a name! Okay, let's call her Nana! Okay? Momma Nana! XD


	12. Uncontroled

**Unloved**

Chapter twelve: Uncontroled

_Zero x Yuki_

At the breakfast table, the atmosphere was full of suspiscion. Numair stared at Yuki. She ignored him and just drank her juice. Once Numair's mother had left the table, the talking started.

_"Stop staring at her."_

Zero commanded.

_"Why should I?"_

Numair rudely asked as he kept his eyes on Yuki. He was uncontroled.

_"Because...because Yuki is mine!"_

Numair suddenly turned to Zero. He knew that Zero and Yuki where close but, he didn't think they where that close. They all stayed shocked at the confession. Zero was even able to shock himself. Soon, Numair's mother, momma Nana, came back to the table.

_"Are you kids done eating?"_

_"Yes we are."_

Yuki answered. Zero decided it was time to announce their departure.

_"Momma Nana, thank you very much for your hospitality but we must be leaving."_

Numair didn't react. He was happy that they where leaving.

_"Leave! Oh no! Well...I guess you do have to settle down somewhere."_

Momma Nana's smile fadded. She truly enjoyed their company. Everyone soon left the table. Zero and Yuki where packing their things. Zero had gotten some clothes and stuff from Numair's mom.

_"Hey Zero?"_

Yuki satrted.

_"What?"_

_"I'm yours...huh?"_

_"I...I just said that because Numair was getting on my nerves."_

_"So that means I'm not yours?"_

_"Stop asking questions!"_

_"But I want to know!"_

Yuki yelled as she punced forward. She was now nose-to-nose with Zero

_"I want to."_

She quietly said. Zero hesitated but...he had to admit it.

_"I...I love you...Yuki"_

* * *

It was sunny outside. Kaname stayed in his room after Seiren had left for class. She'd be back in an hour. He knew that, but he wondred how he'd spend this hour. Every time Seiren went away, thoughts of Yuki reappeared in Kaname's mind. He wanted to get away from it all...from his past memories. She could calm him down, without her, he was uncontroled. He stepped out of his room and made his way to Seiren's class. He just wanted a glimpse of her, but, strangely, she wasn't there. He decided to go back to his room. He opened the door and...to his sweet surprise.  
Seiren was there.

_"What are you doing here?"_

Kaname asked.

_"I came to see you."_

_"What about class?"_

_"I skipped it."_

_"You're not going to get in trouble?"_

_"I don't care. I just wanted...to be with you."_

Kaname was speechless. What she wanted was what he wanted. What he felt for Seiren was...inexpicable. He had no words to describe it.

* * *

The silence took over for a moment as time seemed to have stopped. Yuki didn't speak. She lowered her head and stared at the ground. She kept one hand on his chest. He didn't mind. Not at all.

_**Don't tell me she fell asleep again.**_

Zero thought. Yuki quickly started to speak.

_"What was that? Can you please repeat...what you just said?"_

Yuki asked. Zero sighed as he pattted her head.

_"I love you."_

Yuki hugged him tightly. She held on to him like he was her lifeline. Zero rested his arms on her back. His uncontrolable feelings where finally realized. He loved Yuki...no matter what.

**Author's note:** Yes! Zero finally confessed! Oh way, my contest entry (Pierced love) is up. So please go to my homepage! I also had ALLOT more Zero and Yuki pics including one of them kissing! Just do it! Click the button on my bio that says HOMEPAGE!


	13. Unfound

**Unloved**

Chapter thirteen: Unfound

_Zero x Yuki_

Kain silently stared at Ruka. He tried to not look her in the eyes but she followed his gaze. Her eyes where locked with his. She wanted his answer. Ruka took a few steps forward and rested a hand on Kain's shoulder.

_"Tell me."_

She pleaded. Kain shook her arm off his shoulder.

_"Just...follow me."_

Ruka did as she was told as Kain brought her to Zero's cell. Ruka wondered what they where doing in front of the empty room.

_"There's no one here."_

Ruka noted.

_"I know that, let's go outside. There's something I want to show you."_

* * *

Seiren and Kaname where bought sitting on the bed. They where beside eachother. It was totally silent. They really had nothing to talk about. Seiren played with her pale hair. Kaname took a look at her. He decided to...join her. He grabbed a few strands of her hair and twisted it around his finger. She turned a slight shade of red as she let go of her hair. She shyly looked at Kaname as he continued to touch her hair.

_"The weather is terrible today."_

Kaname started.

_"It is?"_

Seiren hadn't realized.

_"The sun. It's killing me."_

_"Do you want an umbrella?"_

_"Later."_

Kaname smiled as he continued to play with her hair.

_"Does it bother you?"_

Kaname asked, referring to him touching her hair.

_"Huh? No...not at all."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then why you stop doing it?"_

_"I like it better when you do it"_

* * *

Yuki and Zero had finished packing. Yuki was in the washroom. Zero waited for her at the front door. Numair and his mother came to say goodbye.

_"Zero, I have something for you! I'll go get it!"_

Momma Nana announced as she ran to her room. Numair and Zero started to give angry glares at eachother. But then, Numair's eyes suddenlt lite up.  
He opened his hand and extended it. He wanted to shake on it.

_"Dude, you're leaving so I have nothing more against you."_

_"What? But you saw me and Yuki..."_

_"So she's a vampire, I have no proof anyways. Why don't we just be friends?_"

Zero was suspicious but, he decided to let go and shake the man's hand. Yuki came out the washroom and saw Zero and Numair shake hands. Numair gave Yuki a friendly smile. He raised his index finger to his lips and winked at her.

_"Your secret is safe with me."_

He told her as his mother appeared. She had with her two identical silver chains. She put one around Zero's neck and the other one around Yuki's neck.

_"These are for you! I picked them out myself!"_

Momma Nana announced as she hugged both Yuki and Zero. Numair escorted them to their taxi driver. Once they where seated, Numair knocked on Yuki's window. She rolled it down.

_"Yes?"_

She asked.

_"I'm sorry about the way I acted."_

_"Apology accepted."_

He smiled, he really wasn't a bad guy after all. The car started as Zero and Yuki left for an unknown destination.

* * *

Kain brought Ruka outside the place. They got a bit further away from the guards so no one could hear what they where saying.

_"I didn't see much."_

He told her.

_"Just tell me what you saw."_

Ruka said.

_"I saw Yuki distrating the guards and then saw her run in to the woods when I was passing by. I didn't bother going after her. I didn't think she'd run away."_

_"It's okay Kain, it wasn't your fault. Do you know what lies beyond the woods?"_

_"Depends which path you take but, it's usually, the city."_

_"I see..."_

Even if they where close, they where not close enought. Yuki and Zero remianed unfound...for now.

**Author's note:** Did you people go on my homepage? If you did, please vote for me for my contest entry (Pierced love) or vote for any of the other participants. The artwork is so amazing! So much cute Zero and Yuki stuff!


	14. Unfading

**Unloved**

Chapter fourteen: Unfading

_Zero x Yuki_

Zero and Yuki sat quietly in the taxi. The driver took them to a one bed room apartement. His brother owned the buiding. Yuki didn't have that much money left, once they moved in, they had to find work. But it wouldn't be so easy. They have no experience in anything. They haven't even finished high school yet. Yuki held Zero's hand. She pressed her head against his chest. Zero was nervous, but he decided to put his hand on her head.

_"I can hear your heart beating."_

Yuki said as she smiled.

_"I love this sound."_

She continued.

_"If you like it so much...I can...give it to you."_

Yuki took her head of his chest and stared in to his eyes. What did he mean?

_"My heart...I can give you my heart. If you desire it."_

Zero continued. His words where unfading. Yuki never thought he'd say something so sweet.

* * *

Ruka and Kain started to journey through the woods. They would try to follow the path of borken branches but, it was very confusing. They walked carefully.

_"Hey Ruka, why do you want to find Zero and Yuki so badly anyway?"_

Kain asked.

_"I just want things to...go back to normal."_

Ruka answered as she tripped over a branch. Luckily, Kain caught her.

_"Be more careful."_

_"I will"_

* * *

Zero and Yuki arrived at their apartement. It was totally empty. They would sleep on the ground tonight. Once they got jobs, they planned to go furniture shopping...together. They would finally start...living together. Zero layed down two sleeping bags he had gotten from Numair's mother. She gave them allot of the essentiels. Zero sat down on his sleepind bag. Yuki sat infront of him. She turned around and hugged his knees.

_"I wanted to sleep in the same sleeping bag as you."_

Yuki said.

_"There isn't enough room."_

_"I know...I just wanted to."_

_"Let's go on the roof then."_

_"What?"_

_"The roof, I want to see the view...with you."_

_**Zero seems...random and kinda...bold. Not that that's a bad thing.**_

They took the elevator. They soon arrived at the top of the building. Zero walked towards the edge. He wasn't afraid at all. Yuki, on the other hand was shaking. Zero looked back and saw that Yuki was as stiff as a stone.

_"Are you afraid of heights?"_

Zero asked.

_"I guess so."_

_"I'll hold you."_

Yuki nodded. Zero put one arm around her waist. He placed his other hand in her hand. He helped her walk forward. Yuki took his hand and put it in front of her eyes.

_"You won't be able to see the view if you do that."_

Zero pointed out.

_"I don't want to fall."_

_"You won't. I won't let you fall."_

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise."_

Yuki pushed his hand away as they where on the edge of the roof. They gazed in to the city. The lights, the colors, the beauty...this memory was...unfading.

_"Hey Zero, why did you want to come up here?"_

_"I wanted to make...and unfading memory...with you."_

_"You really do love me."_

_"Of course I do."_

**Author's note:** OMG! Cuteness right? Lol, what kinda job do you think Zero would get? I'd hire him as a male striper! Oops, that wasn't suppose to come out XD oh c'mon you know you want him! And BTW, no Kaname in this chap! Did you notice?


	15. Undisturbed

**Unloved**

Chapter fifteen: Undisturbed

_Zero x Yuki_

Kaname and Seiren decided to g0 for a walk. Seiren went to get two umbrella's but only found one. She decided they could share it and ran to Kaname. She handed him the unbrella as they bought walked side by side. They passed by a park. They got a bit tired so, they decided to sit on the bench and watch the children play. Seiren strared at the swings. There was one more left. She wanted to run for it but, she did not want to leave Kaname. But he had already noticed what she was doing.

_"Seiren, let's go."_

_"Go where?"_

_"The swings."_

Kaname took her hand and they bought ran towards the last swing. Kaname sat on it and opened his arms. Seiren wondered what he was implying.

_"Sit on my lap, I want to swing to."_

He instructed as Seiren held the umbrella and sat on his lap. Kaname gave himself a push. Soon, the swing was in motion and Seiren and Kaname where almost able to touch the trees. They enjoyed this moment to the fullest. For once, they where, undisturbed.

* * *

Zero and Yuki where off the roof and decided to go job hunting. Yuki and Zero decided to look for work together since they don't want to get lost. And if they do, they'll always have eachother. The first place they saw that was hiring was a bookstore. But they only needed ONE more employee. They decided to keep this job in mind. If they couldn't find anything else, they'd come back to the bookstore. Yuki did most of the talking. Zero still stayed very distant.

_"Zero..."_

Yuki slowly said as she let him pass in front of her so she could grab his hand. Zero turned to her. He didn't say anything.

_"Will you kiss me?_"

Yuki asked. Zero's cheeks grew red. He had kissed her once but, he had never done it in public. Yuki waited patiently for his answer. He bent down and placed a hand on Yuki's cheek. She looked sad. If it made her happy, Zero would obviously do it. Yuki stared in shock as his lips moved closer to her own. Yuki wanted this kiss to last longer. She wanted it to be diffrent. She slid her toungue in Zero's mouth. Zero was tempted, but he couldn't do the same. Yuki urged him by squeezing his arm. He still did not follow. Maybe Zero wasn't ready for such a thing. They quickly let go as Zero found Yuki's saliva in his mouth.

**_I must have gone too far._**

Yuki thought. Moments later, Zero and Yuki hadn't exanged many words. They bought a news paper and looked at the job listings. They went to the place that paid the most, Takashi business towers. They where looking for interms and secretaries. They sat in the waiting room until their names where called out. Once they where, Yuki and Zero went upstairs. The interview started. They where asked usual questions exept for one they couldn't answer.

_"Do you have any experience?"_

They stayed silent.

_"I see. Well, without any experience, you can't get the job."_

Zero sighed. He and Yuki where instructed to leave. But Yuki had a better idea. She turned left as Zero followed.

_"Yuki, where are you going?"_

Zero asked.

_"At the head office."_

_"What?"_

_"We need this job! I bet M. Takashi would understand. They say he's very good with people."_

Yuki knocked on the door but, no one answered. She decided to twist the door knob. Surprisingly, it was open. They entered the room.

_"There's no one here."_

Zero said.

_"Yeah but if we just find papers, we can sign ourselves in."_

Yuki told him.

_"We can't do that! That's..."_

They suddendly heard footsteps.

_"Yuki, someone's coming!"_

_"Oh no! We have to hide!"_

Yuki yelled back as she looked for a place to conseal her and Zero. She then saw the closet.

_"Quick Zero, in here!"_

They ran in to the closet as they heard a few people step in to the office. They heard M. Takashi's voice. Zero's body was against the door and Yuki was stuck to him because the closet was so cramped.

_"Zero...this is nice."_

She whispered.

_"You think so?"_

_"Yeah."_

This was a chance for their relantionship to progress. Yuki raised her head. She wasn't that tall. She grabbed Zero's chin so his lips would be at the same level as hers. Zero knew what she wanted. This time, he would give her what she desired. They kissed softly. They where undisturbed.

**Author's note:** I wasn't being serious about the Zero male striper thing. But I can dream right? I liked the company idea that springblossem gave but, it requires experience and Zero doesn't have any. They bought haven't finished their studies so it's really hard to get them a job. But I have an idea ;p


	16. Undecided

**Unloved**

Chapter sixteen: Undecided

_Zero x Yuki_

Kain and Ruka where almost out of the woods. Kain broke down the last of the branches. Ruka was right behind him. They soon came out of the woods and where...in the country?

_"Kain, what is this? I thot we where suppose to be in the city!"_

Ruka yelled.

_"I told you it depended on which path we chose and, in the woods, nothing seems clear so I guess we made a wrong turn somewhere."_

Kain pointed out. Ruka walked angerly through the canvas.

* * *

Kaname and Seiren where off the swings. Once they went back tot the academy, Seiren was spotted by one of her teachers. Seiren was worried. Her teacher fast walked towards Seiren, looking as angry as ever. Kaname had his eyes on the sky. He turned to Seiren and read her expression instantly.

_"Seiren, what's wrong?"_

Kaname asked as her teacher was now in front of them.

_"Seiren, I'm suprised to see you. I heard you where sick but, you seem to be just fine."_

Her teacher pointed out. She felt ashamed, being scolded by a teacher, in front of Kaname Kuran too! She shyly turned to him. His eyes where on the nagging professor.

_"Well Seiren, where have you been?"_

Her teacher asked in a treathning thone.

_"She has been with me."_

Kaname said as he placed his arm around her shoulder. He took her away from the awful instructor and they walked back in to the academy.

* * *

In that small closet, many things could have happened if time had permitted it. Yuki let go of his lips. They stared at eachother for a few seconds. After the short staring contest, Zero and Yuki sat on the ground as their legs got tired of standing. Yuki decided to crawl beside him. She placed her hand over his and waited patiently for M. Takashi to leave. But, could it be that one of them wanted him to never leave? It was undecided on which one of them it was. They tried to say something, anything, but what was there to talk about? They heard footsteps get further and further away.

_"I think he left."_

Zero realized.

_"Huh? Oh, okay, let's go then."_

Yuki offered as they both stepped out. But as soon as they stepped out of the closet, M. Takashi came back in to the room. Yuki and Zero froze.

_"Hey! Who are you kids and what are you doing in my chocolate factory?!"_

M. Takashi yelled. Zero made a confused face.

**_Chocolate factory?_**

He thought as Yuki told M. Takashi that this was his office.

_"This is my office?"_

He asked.

_"Yes sir."_

Yuki responded.

_"Then explain this **Oompa-Loompa**! What's it doing here?"_

He questioned as he grabbed Zero, posing him as a Oompa-Loompa. Yuki was afraid Zero's temper would get to him. Which it did.

_"I. AM. NOT. AN.** OOMPA-LOOMPA**!!"_

He announced. Yuki took over this time.

_"M. Takashi, I know I have no experience but I'd really like a job here and..."_

The business man cut her off.

_"Who said you need experience? How hard can t be to put papers in drawers and file stuff and take calls?!"_

He suprised her by the weird things he said.

_"So does that mean I get the job?"_

_"You, yes. The **Oompa-Loompa**, no."_

Before Zero could burts in to flames, Yuki took the papers from her new boss and pushed Zero outside. Yuki had a job but Zero's was still undecided.

* * *

Ruka walked for for miles. Kain followed her. He walked slowly. Ruka passed quickly. They where probabaly getting deeper and deeper in to the country. Ruka suddenly stopped in front of a pile of hay and lied down. Kain caught up and stared down at her.

_"Hey, do you think the academy will think that we ran away together too?"_

Ruka asked.

_"Not really, I called the school and told them that we went on vacation."_

Kain informed her.

_"What? We won't be gone for that long...will we?"_

_"Hey, at least we're not all alone."_

_"But where the hell are we?!"_

**Author's note: **Ok, once I get 100 reviews, we're celebrating! Who wants to have a little fanfiction party? Lol, anyway, in case people are confused and have never seen Charlie and the chocolate factory, here's what an** _Oompa-Loompa_** is: They are little, orange faced, green haired dudes from the movie. Not a very good definition, go watch the movie to find out more.


	17. Unseen

**Unloved**

Chapter seventeen: Unseen

_Zero x Yuki_

Kaname was called in for another school meeting for the rest of the vampires. How he hated them. He just thought about random things to pass the time. He stared at the window. He could've sworn he saw someone. He carelessly got up and went to the window. He looked closely. He suddenly saw a female figure. He instantly recodnized her...watching him. She always looked out for him.

**_Seiren._**

He thought. He then heard his name.

_"Kaname-sama!"_

Someone in the room called. He turned. But quickly looked back at the window. Seiren was gone. He was unable to see the unseen. Seiren was hidden.

_"Kaname-sama! Why are you always spacing out?! Don't care about finding Princess Kuran at all?!"_

**_Princess Kuran...Yuuki._**

Kaname took a hard time re-calling that name. He had almost...forgotten about her. But he wondered...did he still love her?

_"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Please continue where you left of."_

Kaname instructed. The discussion continued. The search parties where ready to start.

* * *

Zero and Yuki went home to take a break. Yuki jumped in to her sleeping bag...She looked at Zero. He was also in his sleeping bag. He was sleeping. Yuki's heart suddenly jumped. It was out of nowhere. Then, a name came in to her...after so long.

_**Kaname.**_

Yuki turned away from Zero. Why all of a sudden? Why Kaname?

**_I guess...leaving him...without saying a word to him was...harsh._**

She thought. In the end, he was still her brother. She still cared for him. Zero opened his eyes. He pocked Yuki. She felt him and turned around. She looked back at him.

_"Yuki, come here."_

He suggested...no...he ordered. He patted the sleeping bag. He ordered her to come next to him.

_"What?_"

She asked.

_"Didn't you say that you wanted to sleep with me?"_

Yuki blushed. She had said that before and, she still wanted it.

_"Zero, you make it sound so dirty."_

_"I didn't mean it in that way!"_

Zero yelled as he felt insulted. Yuki giggled. Zero started to speak again.

_"Just...lie here...beside me."_

He continued. Yuki crawled in to his sleeping bag. Somehow...they always found themselves comfortable in cramped places. Zero hugged her.

_"Zero..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I want to continue what we started in the closet."_

Zero released Yuki. Her expression changed. She was sad...dissapointed. He then kissed her quickly. Yuki smiled and dug her hands in his silver hair. They where...happy. Their lives where finally at peace.

* * *

After the meeting, Kaname headed back to his room. He was asked if he wanted to take part in the search. He said he'd think about it. If...Yuki came back? What would happen? Kaname wondered where Seiren was too. He gazed out his window.

**_If Yuki and Kiryu came back...they'd both be executed._**

He thought. He then heard a knock on his door. He went to get it. It was his relief...his Seiren.

_"I was passing by...I thought I'd check on you."_

She said. Kaname let her in.

_"What happened at the meeting?"_

Seiren asked.

_"We talked."_

Kaname simply responded.

_"About what?"_

"The search parties are going begin."

_"Why so late?"_

_"They wanted to wait and see if Kiryu and...**Yuki**...came back."_

Seiren realized how remembering that name made Kaname feel. She stopped talking.

_"They'll be found and...everything will change."_

Kaname pointed out. Seiren then realized something. She realized that if that happened...if that happened...she would'nt be able to be with Kaname anymore. Not ever. It was probably time...

_"Kaname..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you."_

* * *

**Author's note: **OMG! Chapter 42 had Zero x Yuki!! I was like WTF when Yuki said that she stay by Zero's side after she was with Kaname! What a whore! But damn, Zero is sexier than ever! Nwayz, the party's still on so every one like start sending me ur e-mail so we can plan what everyone will be saying and doing.


	18. Unsure

**Unloved**

Chapter eigthteen: Unsure

_Zero x Yuki_

_"I love you."_

Kaname froze for a moment. He searched for words. He couldn't give a response. He actually never thought about it. Did he love her? Confused situations like this made a person...unsure. He didn't know what to say. His fingers trembled. Seeing his reaction, Seiren was first to speak.

_"Kaname...I was joking."_

She said as she made her way to the door. Kaname grabbed her hand.

_"Wait!"_

_"What?!"_

They both yelled.

_"Then, what do you really feel for me?"_

Kaname slowly asked.

_"I really really like you. More than normal...more than a friend."_

Kaname released her hand. She quickly left the room. Kaname was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Yuki kissed Zero the same way he had kissed her. Only hers was longer. She pulled Zero as he was now on top of her. He continued to kiss her. He then unzipped her jacket revealing her creamy white skin. Yuki let go of his lips as she felt his hand crawling on her chest. He stopped moving. Was she going to cry? He didn't want to hurt but, he could'nt move. Unsure of what to do, he let Yuki take over. She kissed his cheek. She rubbed his ear.

_"We should do this somewhere more decent."_

She whispered as she zipped her jacket. Zero scratched his head.

**_What's that suppose to mean?_**

* * *

Ruka had fallen asleep on the hay. The cows stared as they where hungry. Kain sat on grass. He placed Ruka's head on his lap and threw the hay at the cows. Ruka grabbed his legs in her sleep. Her arms where wrapped around them. Kain let her do as she pleased. At least when she was sleeping,  
he didn't have to hear her complain. He stared at her and decided to pat her head.

**_Like this...you are so...childlike._**

Kain thought. He then passed his finger down her nose and slowly reached her lips. He stopped. Her lips where soft and smooth. He left his finger there for a while.

* * *

Kaname couldn't stay alone for much longer. He felt like he was starnded on an island. A very stupid island. He dropped on his bed. He started to think about his feelings. Seiren...was his bodyguard. She served him, secretly crushing on him. She healed him when he was broken. She kept him happy and healthy. He wanted to repay her. He then heard a knock on the door. He didn't bother to answer. The person came in anyway. Kaname looked back. It was Aido. Behind him was a young girl. A human girl. Kaname recodnized her. She was Yuki's friend, Yori.

_"Kaname-sama, will partake on the search parties?"_

Aido asked. Kaname stayed quiet. He didn't really listen to Aido as he was lost in his thoughts.

**_Seiren...I like spending time with her and...I like her._**

That was it. Not revealing his answer to Aido's question, Kaname ran outside. Seiren was probably there. Aido and Yori followed him. He looked around campus...no sign of Seiren. He continued to run. Still nothing. He then ran really far...he was of campus...he was, at the park. He looked at the swings and saw Seiren sitting all by herself. He ran there with the last ounce of his energy. He reached the swings and breathed heavily.

_"What are you doing here?"_

Seiren asked.

_"I...came...to..."_

Kaname took his time to breath. Seiren stared at his sweated face.

_"Say, let's go on a date okay?"_

Kaname surprisingly said.

_"What?"_

_"A date, with me since...you really like me and I...really like you too."_

They where silent then. Aido and Yori watched in astonishtment.

_"Okay."_

Seiren answered.

**Author's note:** Ok, does anyone like want to be in my story? As in like co-workers with Zero or Yuki? C'mon guys it'll be fun! And also, I'd like to have a 100 reviews celebration. So it's going to be a fanfiction party so can everyone please send me they're e-mails if they want to participate!


	19. Undenied

**Unloved**

Chapter nineteen: Undenied

_Zero x Yuki_

Zero and Yuki started job hunting again. They passed by a few construction workers. They looked like they where having some trouble. Instead of working, they where all bickering. Yuki stopped to look at them.

_"It's all your fault that Big Al quit! You couldn've just let it go but no! You had to continue insulting the guy!"_

One of them yelled. Seemed like someone had quit. Zero was going to cross the street when Yuki stopped him.

_"We need to find a new worker! Our deadline is close!"_

Yuki walked up to them. Zero was right behind her.

_"Excuse me, hi, I'm Yuki and this is my boyfriend Zero. We couldn't help but overhear that you where short on workers. Could Zero be of any help?"_

Yuki explained. The men looked at eachother and huddled together. One man seemed to do most of the talking. His nametag said Kevin. They couldn't denie the fact that needed a worker, and fast. They soon stoped huddling and Kevin went up to Zero. He stared at him. Zero looked bored, uninterested. Kevin took a constructer's hat and put it on Zero's head.

_"Alright man, welcome to the club."_

He said as he hit Zero in the stomach.

* * *

Ruka quickly woke up. She felt her heart skip a beat as she remembered that horrible dream she just had. Kain stared at her.

_"What's wrong?"_

Kain asked her. She got of him and stodd up.

_"It's nothing...let's get going."_

Kain nodded and they bought continued to walk. Ruka walked closely behind Kain.

**_I told him... that it was...nothing...but...I wonder what he would have done if I had told him the truth..._**

* * *

Zero sat down and watched Kevin. He was being thought how to use the tools. Yuki was right beside him. She started work tommorow so she had time to kill. Besides, she liked being around Zero. After Kevin had explained the rules, Zero nodded and took matters in to his own hands. Yuki silently watched him. Zero was a fast learner. He didn't look confused at all.

_"Hey! We're going to eat!"_

The crew yelled. Kevin nodded and stayed behind with Zero. He asked Yuki to go get them something. She nodded and went.

_"Zero, that's your girlfriend huh?"_

Kevin asked. Zero looked back. He had never used the term _girlfriend _before.

_"Yeah."_

Zero responded.

_"She's pretty cute...you guys...done it yet?"_

_"What?"_

_"Chill man, I'm just wondering."_

Zero went back to work. He couldn't concentrate though. He thought about what happen between Yuki and him. Just before work. He made out with her and they almost did it...

**_Let's do this somewhere more decent_**

Zero remembered. He turned. He freaked out when he saw Kevin staring at him.

_"What do you want?"_

Zero asked, irritated.

_"Hey, don't talk to your boss like that!"_

Zero went back to work.

_"What's on your mind?"_

Kevin interupted poor Zero again.

_"Yuki said she wants to do it somewhere more decent."_

Zero blurted out.

_"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"_

Kevin said. Zero stopped working to look at Yuki. She was coming to them with two sandwiches and jus boxes. Kevins smiled and looked at Zero.

_"Ah, now I get it. She probably wants her first time to be somewhere special."_

Kevin whispered to the silver haired boy. Zero felt surprised and was going to insult Kevin but Yuki arrived so he decided to shut up. She handed them their sandwiches and jus boxes. Kevin ate his part like a starved dog. Zero stared at Yuki. She didn't have any food.

_"You're not hungry?"_

Zero asked.

_"Oh, it's not that, just...there was only enough for the crew and you got the share of the guy who quit so..."_

Zero cut her off as he broke his sanwhich in two and gave half to her.

_"Here."_

Zero told her. Yuki's face lit up.

_"Thanks."_

She took really small bites. Zero popped the food in to his mouth and went back to work. Yuki opened the just box. She put the straw in and put in Zero's mouth. He was surprised and stared at her. He took a few sips and then let go.

_"You can have the rest."_

Zero told her. Kevin looked at them happily.

**_That reminds me of my days as a teenager_**

Kevin thought as he got an idea. He took an extra straw and stuck it in Yuki's jus box.

_"There! Now you two can share."_

Yuki blushed. Zero glared at Kevin. Yuki popped the straw in to his mouth and the other in to hers. They quietly shared the small yet sweet drink. Another...small situation they enjoyed the most.

**Author's note:** Special apperance by Kevin people! **_Claps_** Next chapter will feature _**yuri-senteria-5**_ and **_Darknessdawns_**. Look forward to it! Also, it will feature Kaname's date with Seiren. OMG guys the new VK chapter comes out in a few days! I'm so exited! We get to see more of Zero!


	20. Unexpected

**Unloved**

Chapter twenty: Unexpected

_Zero x Yuki_

Kaname waited for Seiren. He was...early. He was at the club house. There was a concert. He looked at his watch. He hoped Seiren wasn't going to be late. He looked around at the happy people. Where any of them vampires? It was hard to tell. But, is there a diffrence? Kaname gazed at his watch one more time.

_7:30 pm_

Kaname sighed. Seiren was...late.

They had planned it inbetween class. They had plan their date just five minutes before the bell rang...just yesterday. Kaname's mind then went blank.

_"Hey Kaname...where should we go?"_

_"Anywhere is fine."_

_"Don't be so complicated."_

_"Fine, how about a concert?"_

_"A...concert?"_

_"Yeah, I've never been to one."_

He suddenly came back to reality as he felt someone poke his cheek. He felt the poke five more times as he grabbed the finger and looked at who was bothering him.

_"I'm sorry...I'm late."_

Seiren said. Kaname released her finger. He then realized why she was late. She wasn't dressed...normally. She had a...dress on. Seiren took his hand as she also pulled him in to the clubhouse. It was getting full fast. Once the band came out, Kaname and Seiren felt the floor vibrate. This was...

_Unexpected._

* * *

Zero and Yuki had finished their food and Zero was back to work. Yuki didn't know what else to do. There was nothing more around here she could do.

_"Hey Zero, I'm going to work...alright."_

Yuki said. Zero dropped his tools on Kevin's foot and stared at Yuki.

_"All by yourself?"_

Zero said.

_"I'll be fine."_

Yuki assured him. He nodded and watched her leave. He still watched her...what was he hoping for? That she would look back. Fat chance, Yuki isn't that worried. She's not worried at all...or was she?

_"Hey! Zero! That hurt you know?!"_

Kevin yelled as Zero turned to him and Yuki looked back.

* * *

Kain walked faster than Ruka but she was always able to keep up. She was always able to...suceed. Kain stared at her from the corner of his eye as he stopped walking. Ruka bumped in to his back.

_"What the hell...why did you stop?"_

Ruka asked. Kain pointed to the motel that lied infront of them. Ruka's expression changed.

_"In such a deserted place...to think there would be a motel here."_

Ruka hopelessly said. She followed Kain in to the motel as they sat down together.

* * *

Everybody started to cheer as the band announced their name, Bad luck ( Anime - Gravitation). When the music began, the cheering got even louder. Seiren put her hands on each side of her head. Kaname saw it. Maybe a concert wasn't the best place to go to. Suddenly the crowd started moving as one of the band memberd jumped off stage. The wave of people where going to break through Seiren and Kaname when...

_"Ah!"_

Seiren was surprised as Kaname took her waist and pulled her in to his arms. He breathed heavily has he kept her there and did not let the many people there get between them...ever. But, it didn't last that long as the crowd calmed down. But, Kaname still held on tightly to Seiren..._his _Seiren.

_"Kaname...it's okay...you can let go now..."_

Even though it pained her to say it, she still did.

_"What if I don't want to let go?"_

Kaname asked her in quite a frightning tone. Seiren froze in his arms.

_"K...Kaname..."_

Seiren started.

_"Yes?"_

_"Can we get out of here?"_

Kaname let her go and nodded. He grabbed her hand and they both headed towards the door.

* * *

Yuki got of the bus and stood in front of her workplace. She entered the tower and went straight to M. Takashi's office. She knocked on his door as it quickly swung open. M. Takashi gave Yuki a big grin and let her in. He was in his 30's but he looked ten years younger and acted like a five year old. He had short black hair, navy blue eyes that matched his suit and tanned skin.

_"Oompa-Loompa's girlfriend! It's nice to see you but you start work tommorow!"_

M. Takashi pointed out as he did a hand stand.

_"Yes, I know that, but I'd like to get to know the place before I start working. And please, call me Yuki."_

Yuki said as her boss still remained in his hand stand. He then called for someone.

_"Ayame-san!!" _(**_Darknessdawns_**)

The woman ran in tripping and dropping all of her papers. Yuki started at the ditsy red head that had stumbled in. She fixed her glasses and smiled at her boss.

_"Please show Yuki-san around. And get Shemiko-san to help you. Hurry up, all the blood is going to my head!"_

Ayame grabbed all the papers as Yuki helped her. They both quickly ran out of the office. Yuki and Ayame rested their backs against the door. Then, a tall, blonde girl appeared before them. She looked cold and mysterious. But somehow...quite sad.

_"I'm Ayame and this is Shemiko. We'll show you around."_

Ayame said.

_"Oh, I'm Yuki. Nice to meet you."_

Shemiko (**_yuri-senteria-5_**) shook Yuki's left hand and Ayame shook her right hand. Ayame got called to answer a call as Shemiko took over showing Yuki around. Yuki quietly followed her. Her guide pointed out all the stations and introduced most of the people working there.

_"And also, don't worry about M. Takashi. He has...uh...problems."_

Shemiko said.

_"Is that why he stood on his hands?"_

Yuki asked.

_"Sort of. But he's a nice guy. He's not very fond of men though."_

Yuki thought for a second.

**_Must be why he didn't want to hire Zero._**

**Author's note: **Sorry for the delay. It's because school started. I also heard that the next issue of VK is coming out next month so scratch what I said about it last time. Anyway, I have allot of school work so I guess I should wrap this up. Thank you Darknessdawns and yuri-senteria-5 for being in my story! Everyone give them a round of applause! _**Claps**_


	21. Unfinished

** Unloved**

Chapter twenty-one: Unfinished

_ Zero x Yuki_

Kaname and Seiren had made it out of the concert...alive. They caught their breaths and smiled at eachother. Seiren sat on the bench that lied infront of them. Kaname did the same. He placed his hand over hers as her cheeks turned a slight shade of red. The silence was nice but quickly borken. Moments like this never seemed to last to long.  
_  
"Kaname, why did you want to go to a concert anyway?"_

Seiren asked him.

_"I already told you, because I've never been to one."_

He said as he squeezed her hand.

_"I don't think that's the only reason why."_

Kaname stayed silent. Seiren smiled to herself. She was right, there was another reason behind it.

_"I...was nervous."_

She heard him whisper.

_"What? Kuran Kaname? Nervous?"_

Seiren spouted.

_"Yes. I was afraid of making the wrong choice...and I did. I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be. Anywhere is perfect as long as we're there together."  
_  
Kaname's smile reapeared on his lips. Their date remained unfinished. Kaname repeated Seiren's sincere words in his head. Those words...he loved them...so...he kissed her. Without thinking, without making a reaction, Seiren kissed back. What had the world come to?

Zero worked continiously. He had nothing better to do since Yuki wasn't around. He missed her terribly. He kept the same expression so his nosy boss Kevin wouldn't bother him. But, he was dying to run to wherever Yuki was. He wanted to keep in touch with her. He placed one hand in his pocket. It was totaly empty. He had no cellphone. He never needed one...until now.

_"Zero, you're messing it up."_

Kevin pointed out as he took his new co-workers tools and fixed the mess. Zero quietly observed but, Kevin knew his mind was somewhere else.  
_  
"Yo, go to her."_

Kevin said. Zero widened his eyes.

_"What?"_

_"Go man. Go to her."_

Zero dropped his things and got up.

_"Are you sure?"_

Zero asked. Kevin nodded.  
_  
"Be on time tommorow though."_

Kevin ordered as Zero kept that in mind and ran to his life, his world, his heart and soul...his love...his Yuki.

Zero quickly arrived by bus in front of Yuki's workplace. He gazed at the tall building. Zero mocked himself...Yuki had a much better job than he did...in his opinion anyway. But, this was no time to feel sorry for himself. He walked in to the building and went to the head desk. He asked about Yuki's whereabouts. He was told that she was upstairs, probably stacking papers and what not. Zero ran to the elevator. He pressed the button 3 times He then saw a sign on the wall.

_**Sorry, the guest elevator is out of service, please use the stairs.**_

Zero cursed and ran to the stairs. He started jogging upwards. He reached a door and slammed it open. Yuki stood suprised in front of him with a stack  
of papers in her arms.  
_  
"Zero...what are you..."_

Before she could finish her sentence, Zero embraced her. He breathed heavily as he was tiered from all te running. He held her tighter. He never wanted  
to let go...ever...  
_  
"Are you alright Zero?"_

Yuki asked as her heart raced everytime he touched her. He let go of her but kept his hands on hers.

_"I just missed you."_

Yuki felt like she was the luckyest person on earth. She and Zero walked in to Shemiko's office. It was her break and her office was where Yuki kept her things.  
Zero let go of her hand and sat on a chair. He wipped his hand on his pants, it was sweaty. Yuki just stood in front of him

_"You can sit on my lap."_

Zero suggested. Yuki shyly did what he said and stared at his mezmerizing eyes. The color was so unique. She wanted to stare at them...forever.

_"Is something on my face?"_

Zero asked as he noticed her unending gaze.

_"No, just perfection."_

Yuki answered.

_"I'm not perfect."_

_"You're face is. It's flawless."_

_"It's not. Yours is better...prettier."_

Yuki blushed. Zero had a small smile on his lips. He rarely changed expressions. His compliment made her heart beat faster. He kissed her lips. Yuki felt his cold mouth against hers. Yuki had a cold mouth too. She was first to let go of this kiss.  
_  
"I love you Zero."_

She said.  
_  
"I love you Yuki."_

He followed. She kissed him. He was indulged and he couldn't control this desire to become one with her. She wanted the same but was a bit more daring. She unbottoned his dress shirt. Zero started to pull on her skirt. Their thougues touched. Zero stopped the kiss and smelled her hair. His mouth then went on the side of her neck. He licked it. His fangs came out but, before drinking any blood, he stopped himself. He pulled himself away from her and leaned against the chair.

_"What's wrong?"_

Yuki asked.

_"I can't do this."_

Zero answered.

_"Do what?"_

_"I can't make love to you...not here...not now...not without...hurting you."_

Yuki placed her head on his chest. She liked his neck the same way he did to her. But she didn't bite him. Instead, she kissed his wrist. The same place she  
had bitten him.  
_  
"I hurt you too. I'm sorry."_

She apologized.  
_  
"I didn't mind."_

Zero told her.

_"I don't mind you hurting me."_

Yuki said. Zero's eyes widened. They stared at eachother. Zero was shocked. Yuki was quiet.

_"Hurt me."_

She said as Zero nodded. He kissed her as her shirt slipped of and they both ventured in to a quick, but romantic love.  
**  
Author's note:** I'm late I know, It's because school sucks! I have so much work guys! It's unbelievable! Speacially in tech class. Anyway, I want to start another Zero x Yuki story but I want you guys to review that too so please go read it!! It's called countless tears. READ IT!


	22. Undying

**Unloved**

Chapter twenty-two: Undying

_Zero x Yuki_

Ruka lied in her bed under the covers. She was too afraid to open her eyes. Her fingers trembled as she grabbed the sheets. She didn't want to remember what happened the night before. But she souldn't get rid of the feelings of 'his' touch...touching her. She remembered it like it was yesterday...oh wait...it was yesterday. Why does he seem so experienced? Why was his touch able to send her to heaven? Had he done this before? How many times? With who? Was he better with them? Ruka didn't know any of the answers to these questions. She decided to get her mind out of the gutter. Having thoughts like that of something she maybe regretted doing was useless.

_"Are you awake yet?"_

She heard as an arm touched hers. His voice sent shivers up her spine. She slowly pulled the sheets away. She stared at the clotheless man beside her. She was in the same state.

_"Yeah Kain...I'm awake."_

She nervously said. He was staring at the ceiling but, he quickly became uninterested and turned to Ruka. She made him feel guilty for violating her virgin body. And yet, he felt like he had a reason to live, thanks to her. These mixed up feelings of love, hate, shame, and confusion are...undying.

* * *

A few weeks had passed. Yuki hadn't seen much of Zero since she left home before he woke up. And, when she came back, he was at work. They were saving up and getting enough money even if they had very little furniture. They where suppose to go furniture shopping together but...they got caught up with new friends and co-workers. So they bought pieces of furniture on their own with their free time. Sadly...they had grown a bit apart. Yuki was realizing it as she sat in Shemiko's office. Remembering the last time she was here...with Zero.

**_We didn't even go all the way..._**

She hopelessly thought as she sighed. Her eyes closed as Shemiko entered her office. Yuki was asked there...she wondered why she was here. She saw Ayame-san and another one of their co-workers named Mei (**Ephesians5.19**). Ayame waddled over with a gigantic pile of papers as Mei helped.

_"Yuki-san, I found this in my office...make sure I never see it again."_

Yuki heard Shemiko say as she threw a pink bra. Yuki freaked out.

_"This...this is...how did this wind up here?!"_

Yuki squealed. She hid it behind her back.

_"Next time, find a better spot."_

She suggested. Yuki sighed. She missed Zero more than anything. She had this undying love for him and he seemed totally out of it for some reason.

_"There might not even be a next time."_

Shemiko became a bit surprised by what Yuki said as Ayame and Mei sat down with them.

_"Aw, Yuki-san, is your boyfriend being cold?_"

Ayame asked.

_"He kinda always is."_

Yuki explained.

_"Then you shouldn't stay with him."_

Mei suggested. That thought scared Yuki. She never wanted to be away from Zero.

_"But I love him!"_

She declared. Shemiko seemed like the wisest one as she opened her mouth.

_"Then, you have to make time and show him or even just tell him that you miss him."_

Yuki stared at her.

_"I have to tell him?"_

Yuki thought that Zero was just going through a phase and that it would pass.

_"If you don't, he'll never know"_

* * *

These past few days had been like heaven on earth for Kaname and Seiren as they where the most talked about couple at Cross Academy. They seemed to be the happiest. Nothing in this world could tear them apart.

_"Seiren, are you waiting for Kaname-san?"_

She heard Aido Hanabusa's voice and turned. She nodded as he then left. Seiren sat on that bench. It was a bit cold but she could handle it. She got a text message from Kaname, telling her to meet him here. She hugged herself tightly. Suddenly, she saw a perfect silhouette of the man she...really liked.

_"Kaname, you're here."_

Seiren said standing up. He smiled.

_"I apologize for being late. Hope you weren't waiting too long."_

He said as his voice was absolutely flawless.

_"Not at all. I'm just a bit..."_

She didn't say her last word as Kaname threw his jaket around her shoulders.

_"Your cold. I'm truly sorry."_

He patted her head.

_"Kiss me...and I'll forgive you."_

He was surprised but smiled quickly afterwards.

_"I can't say no to that."_

He told her and lifted her chin. He kissed her soft pink lips as her world was totally rocked.

* * *

Yuki came back from work. Her one bedroom apartement she shared with Zero seemed smaller as the white soft couches with red pillows where added. There was a small tv, a small coffee table, the theme was red white and brown. A bit plane. She walked in to her room...she shared that with Zero too. He slepped on the couch though. She sighed. Their room only had two sleeping bags on the fllor and their clothes in the closet. She closed her eyes and quickly went to sleep.

A few hours later, Yuki felt a bit uncomfortable. She moved around. She felt warm. She decided to get up and found her sleeping bag on the floor. She couldn't believe it. She was sitting on the most beautiful bed she had ever seen. It was so soft that her body sank in to it. It was pure white but had real rose petals all over it. She raised her head and discovered that the whole room had been redecorated. The carpet was a dark crimson color, there where candels on the small tables placed on each side of the bed. There was a painting on the wall and beautiful curtains.

_"You're awake."_

She heard Zero's voice. He sat beside her.

_"Did you do...all this?"_

She asked, still in shock.

_"Yeah. It's all for you."_

She threw her arms around him. He placed his hands on her back as she whsipered.

_"Thank you."_

They let go and faced eachother.

_"So this is why you where doing over time?"_

Yuki asked.

_"Yup, I wanted to save up and make our first night speacial and something we can remember."_

Yuki blushed.

_"You want to...have sex?"_

She asked, still crimson red. Zero found it cute but a bit confusing.

_"Only if ou want to...we don't have to."_

_"No no, it's fine!"_

He took her hand and kissed her as they fell to the bed.

**Author's note:** I read they new Vk chapter guys! OMG, Zero's gunna kill Yuki! Soo sad! Anyway, I don't know why but I'm really dissapointed with myself cuz of this chapter. K anyways, guys round of applause for Mei (**Ephesians5.19**), we will see more of her, don't worry.


	23. Unravel

**Unloved**

Chapter twenty-three: Unravel

_Zero x Yuki_

That morning, Zero woke up beside Yuki. He had opened his eyes before her. The first thing he did was play with her hair as his hand traveled down her face to her warm cheek. He kissed her forehead. He wondered what was going through his mind yesterday...the stuff he said kind of embarassed him. He closed his eyes as the memories came back quickly.

---

Zero's POV:

_"Zero! Ze..ro! That hurts!"_

I heard her cry as I became very confused. Yuki Kuran...Yuki Cross sounded better. I couldn't figure her out. She wanted this, she didn't want that, maybe a little bit of this, but none of that...her brain...it's one messed up place.

_"Do you...want me to...stop?"_

That was stupid of me. I don't know what to say or do at these times. I was trying to lead her...I didn't know if I was doing this right.

_"No Zero...of course not."_

I eyed her. I didn't know if I was surprised or simply expected this kind of adorable answer. Yes, I did find Yuki insanely adorable. I still do. I always will.

_"I love you Yuki."_

I carelessly told her as I saw her lips curl in to a small smile.

_"I love you too."_

---

Yuki opened her eyes as Zero's lips contacted hers. He slowly let go. She reached for him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rubbed her nose against his; she was giving him an eskimo kiss.

_"That's a nice way to wake me up."_

She commented. Zero smiled.

_"You think so?"_

He said.

_"Yah, I wish you'd wake me up this way every morning."_

She told him as she held on to his neck.

_"Fine, I will"_

* * *

Ruka walked around the room nervously. She looked around for her clothes. She couldn't believe what she did yesterday night. With Akatsuki Kain too! But she couldn't control herself. Not around him. His eyes captured her. Everytime she'd see him, she just had to stop and stare. He was just so handsome. He seemed like a big mystery she wanted to unravel. She looked outside the window. Kain leaned against a three. He was in a plain t-shirt and jeans but, he still pulled off the "I'm-fucking-hot" look. She couldn't tear her eyes off him.

_**C'mon Ruka, snap out of it.**_

She ordered herself. She continued to pick up her clothes and put them back on. Kain's touch traveled through her body.

---

Flashback

_"Here is free wine for the lovely couple."_

The waiter announced as he stepped in to the small room.

_"Uh...we're not..."_

Ruka started but Kain cut her off.

_"It's fine. Thank you."_

He tipped the man. Kain took the wine and the two glasses. There was alcohol in this wine. Ruka stared at the bottle.

_"Why'd you take it?"_

She asked.

_"It's just some wine."_

He poured the liquid in to each glass. He offered Ruka a glass and she politely accepted. She had never had wine before but, once she started she couldn't stop. She wanted to test her limits. She wanted to see Kain's limits. They both lost theirselves in the smell of alcohol and began a night of romance.

---

Kain glanced back at the motel. He held his head and blinked a few times. He had a hangover. His head was killing him. He tried to take his mind of the pain by staring at the window. All he saw was Ruka...getting dressed. He kept staring at her. It was hard to keep himself away from her beauty. He always thought she was pretty.

_"God dammit! Where are my panties?!"_

He heard her yell. Kain suddenly remembere something while he was getting dressed before. He gasped as he placed his hand in his back poket and pulled out something black and lacy.

_"Shit"

* * *

_

That day, Yuki and Zero didn't go to work. They spent the whole day together. Yuki started making breakfast as Zero took a shower. She was already dressed quickly. Her skin shined. She placed the food. For once, her life was going happily. It was as if time stopped. She hadn't been worried at all. All she needed...all she wanted was...Zero.

_"Smells good."_

She heard. She turned to see Zero all cleaned up. She smiled.

_"Sit down, I'm making breakfast."_

She told him.

_"Do you need any help?"_

_"Nope."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yup."_

She went back to her cooking as Zero walked to her. He placed his arms around her waist and his head on hers.

_"What are you doing?"_

She asked.

_"Let me help you."_

He plead as he kissed her cheek.

_"It's ok."_

_"Please Yuki."_

_"You don't have to."_

_"I want to."_

Yuki stopped cooking and turned around. Zero kept his eyes on her. He kissed her. His hands crawled her back as his tougue begged for an entrance. He licked her bottom lip. For some reason, he wanted her...allot.

_"Zero, haha, that tickles. Didn't you get enough yesterday?"_

She said as she got away from him.

_"No, not enough."_

He responded.

_"Zero!"_

He didn't say anything and just smiled as he grabbed her. He carried her back upstairs...guess there was going to be no brealfast today.

**Author's note: **Latest chapter guys! If you people think the ending is near, boy are you wrong. I have like allot more planned. Anyway, newest chapter of VK contains adorable flashback! Anyone read it? Omg, we still don't know if he's gunna kill her!


	24. Unshattered

**Unloved**

Chapter twenty-four: Unshattered

_Zero x Yuki_

_"We have a lead."_

Kaname heard as he was at another meeting for the search parties. Yes, he was worried about his sister but he knew Zero was able to protect her. He thought he could do it better though.

_"What is our lead?"_

Another vampire in the room asked.

_"There where traces found in the soil."_

The whole room became quiet. Everyone's eyes widened. The investigation was explained in a more detailed way as Kaname realized that...Yuki and Zero's happiness...would soon shatter. He heard them say they found a broken trail of branches. More and more clues where gathered but, it took time.

Kaname's meeting finally finished. He headed to Seiren's class and waited for her patiently. Boy did he have a lot to tell her.

_"Hi Kaname."_

He heard, it was Seiren.

_"Hey."_

They both started walking together. Kaname placed his hand in hers.

_"You alright?"_

She asked as she felt his palm sweat.

_"No."_

He responded, squeezing her hand harder.

_"Why?"_

They stopped walking.

_"The search parties...they're going really well."_

He slowly said.

_"That's good right?"_

She tried.

_"But...if Yuki comes back...I..."_

There was a dead silence. Seiren released Kaname's hand.

_"You might retrieve those feelings you once had for her."_

She said.

_"That's not what I meant Seiren!"_

He tried to explain but she had already left.

* * *

Yuki hid herself under the covers. Zero searched for her in a playful way. He rolled his eyes at her obvious hidding place and pounced on the bed. He held her hand who where under the covers. The only thing separating them was the thick cloth itself.

_"Oh dear, where has Yuki dissapeared to?"_

He sarcastically said as her stomach growled.

_"You are hungry."_

He said in shock. Yuki tore the covers away.

_"That's why I was making breakfast!"_

_She announced as her stomach growled again. Zero chuckled._

_"It's not funny."_

She continued as he swung her over his shoulder.

_"Zero! Why do you keep doing that?!"_

_"Because it's fun."_

_"Only for one of us."_

He walked lazily to the kitchen with Yuki in his arms. She wanted to get away from him, to show him that she still had legs. She saw his boxers peek out of his jeans that rested a bit lower than where his boxers where. She saw the red and black patterns on it as she clearly remembered taking them off last night. She blushed for a second.

_"Tell your stomach to shut up, where almost at the kitchen."_

Yuki pouted as she decided to torture her boyfriend like he tortures her. She pulled his boxers. Enough to give him a weggie.

**_That should do it._**

She proudly thought as Zero stopped and just pulled his boxers back down.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Seiren had found herself in the middle of nowhere. She had been walking for a while now. She wished not to be found, not by some stranger or the school council anyway. The only one who was allowed to find her, the only one who could convince her to come back was...definitely...Kaname Kuran.

**Step.**

She froze as she heard very few footsteps. She was surrounded by grass and threes...who else could be here besides her and a couple of animals? She heard more steps as she could tell who ever was coming was getting closer...and closer...and

**Closer.**

She closed her eyes and pressed herself against a three. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, a strong, tall and dark man had appeared before her. She slowly opened her eyes as large and warm arms surrounded her body completely. She knew who he was...she could recodnize him...it was so damn obvious. His scent, his warmth, his body, his lips, his arms...

_"Kaname...what are you doing here?"_

She asked as his ear was right next to her lips. He felt so out of control...specially when h was just so close. He wanted to devour her.

_"Seiren, I've been looking for you for hours...what are you doing here?"_

She released herself from his grasp. They stared at eachother.

_"I asked you first Kaname."_

_"I told you! I've been looking for you."_

_"I'm here."_

_"That's because I found you."_

These words, they just sounded so sincere.

_"Come back to me."_

He ordered.

_"I...don't know if I can."_

**Author's note:** Well I found time to update since the exterminator came to my apartment :'( I'm very depressed because of this. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and reading people! Zero and Yuki forever!


	25. Unprotective

**Unloved**

Chapter twenty-five: Unprotective

_Zero x Yuki_

Zero caught himself day dreaming during work. He was struggling to concentrate on reparing a hole in the wall. He had stopped for a while to stare at it as his mind drifted in to thoughts...thoughts of Yuki. He probably swore he'd never become like this; like one of those happy couples who aren't afraid of showing public display of affection, who go around everywhere holding hands and smiling and...who thought of no one else but their significant other. But...he did become one. Slowly, without knowing, being unprotective of himself, he just became so in love with...Yuki.

_"Dude, I'm not going to pay you if you don't do your job."_

Zero heard as he turned to see Kevin. His arms crossed around his chest and his foot tapping the floor, he waited for Zero to say something.

_"Sorry."_

Kevin placed a hand on Zero's shoulder.

_"You know Zero, you overworked yourself for weeks. I think...if you're so tired...I could give you a vacation."_

Kevin's suggestion brightened Zero's mood. He raised his head and stared at Kevin with hope in his eyes. He thought about the many things he could do on his vacation. He could relax...get away from everything. He could go to places, like a hot spring. That was it...he wanted to go to the hot springs.

_"Is it really ok?"_

Zero asked. Kevin nodded. Zero smiled as his boss went back to the crane. Zero couldn't wait to get home and tell Yuki about this trip.

* * *

It had been weeks since Kaname had talked to Seiren. He'd figure he'd give her time to think. But, if she where to truly break his heart...over something...something so...stupid. Kaname fixed himself in the mirror, getting ready was taking forever. He very much hated getting up everyday and not getting the chance to give Seiren a simple hello. He then heard a knock on his door.

**_Who would want to see me at 7 am?_**

He thought as he walked towards his door. He opened it with his tooth brush still stuck in his mouth, his hair a complete mess and, in his black pyjama's

_"Seiren?"_

He said, in shock as he quickly fixed his shirt.

_"That's a nice look you have going on...Kaname."_

Hearing his name from her voice woke him up. He let her in as he wipped his mouth and placed his toothbrush away.

_"Why did you come here?"_

He asked, she took a seat on his bed.

_"Sit."_

She ordered as she tapped the bed. Kaname did as he was told.

_"Kaname...tell me what you really want."_

She started.

_"What I really want, like right now?"_

He asked, just to be clarified.

_"Yes, right now, right this second."_

He didn't hesitate.

_"I would want you to forgive me."_

Seiren sighed.

_"I meant something you can do. Not me."_

Kaname didn't hesitate again.

_"I'd ask you what I can do so you could forgive me."_

Seiren slapped her forehead, Kaname didn't get it at all.

_"Fine then, ask me."_

_"What can I do so you'll forgive me?"_

_"Make me a promise."_

_"A promise? What kind of promise?"_

_"Promise me that...that no matter what...even if Yuki comes back, you have to promise me that...you'll never leave me."_

He placed a hand on her head. He could see how hard this was for her. She looked like she was on the verge of crying.

_"I promise"

* * *

_

Zero got home, Yuki was already there. He passed by quickly and said a quick hello as he changed in to his home clothes and freshened up. He then ran back to the kitchen. Yuki stared at him as she stood in the kitchen. She whore a yellow apron over her usual clothes as she cooked. She took her spoon and put it away so she could talk to Zero.

_"Why are you in such a hurry?"_

She asked. He sat down at the dinner table.

_"My boss, he gave me a vacation."_

He nervously said.

_"That's good."_

Yuki responded.

_"I was hoping to go to the hot springs...with you."_

Yuki droped her frying pan. Zero ran to her as they both picked it up. Yuki's mind went through millions of diffrent thoughts as she nervously thought about being at the hot springs...neaked...in hot water...with Zero. What in the world was he thinking?

_"We can go somewhere else if you...don't want to."_

He suggested. Yuki raised her head.

_"No, the hot springs are fine, you just surprised me."_

_"Oh ok, will your boss let you take a vacation?"_

_"Probably, he just says yes as long as it's a woman."_

Zero...growled as he placed his arm around Yuki's shoulder.

_"Don't forget, you are my...woman."_

**Author's note:** I'm so tired, it's like 12 am and like the new chapter of VK still doesn't tell us if Zero kills like anyone. He says he wants to get rid of ALL of the purebloods, the book is so messed up, if anyone read it, you know what I mean.


	26. Unknowing

**Unloved**

Chapter twenty-six: Unknowing

_Zero x Yuki_

_"Kain, I think we should resume our search."_

Akatsuki Kain was indeed shocked by this decision. He watched Ruka continue to pack her things so they could move their search futher. Except, she wanted to resume. Kain didn't get her, not at all, she's the one who wanted to look for the runaways, and he had blindly followed her all the way here. Now, she wanted to stop.

_"Why?"_

Kain asked.

_"Don't you think...I don't know...I guess it's just..."_

She didn't know how to tell him the fact that it was getting just to awkward to be with this man...whom she had shared a night with.

_"Don't give up."_

He advised, placing a hand on her shoulder. He looked in to her eyes, still trying to figure her out.

_"Can you take a few steps back?"_

She asked, sounding like she would cry. He went back to packing his things as Ruka tried to calm herself.

* * *

Yuki came out of the office, exhausted. Her legs dragging her to the elavator accompagnied by the three friends she had made at work, Shemiko, Ayame and Mei. The four sum rested their backs and waited until they got to the ground floor.

_"I feel so tired."_

Mei stated as everyone else started agreeing.

_"We worked on our break too, just to get the files ready."_

Yuki continued.

_"Who knew so much work would be asked to do?"_

Ayame complained, all three then stared at Shemiko and waited for her to say a few words of wisdom, like she always did.

_"I'm used to it."_

She told. Shemiko had been working here longer than the others. Everyone else kind of admire her dedication and hard worker quality. The bell rang as they arrived on the ground floor. They walked to the front door when...they saw a silhouette of a man standing infront of the door. Yuki checked to see if it was who she thought it was. She ran towards him, her friends trailing behind her.

_"Yuki where are you going?"_

They all yelled.

_"Zero!"_

She yelled stepping out of her building and staring at her boyfriend in confusion.

_"Yuki, you're out of work late. I thought you said you got off early today."_

Zero said.

_"I had more files today, sorry."_

She apologized and gazed at the concrete floor. Zero couldn't stand to see her sad face.

_"What are you doing here anyway?"_

Yuki asked him.

_"I just wanted to pick you up."_

She didn't realize how much he was able to do for her. How much he would do for her. He would do anything for her. Yuki quietly wrapped her arms around Zero. They then left together as she waved goodbye to her friends.

* * *

Kain and Ruka had left the motel. They didn't speak to eachother at all. Thoughts of confusion consumed them. But they couldn't bring themselves to say anything. It was too awkward. Ruka desperately glanced at Kain. Bad idea. She quickly turned away. She could feel her cheeks getting warmer. She was blushing.

_**He looked so down.**_

She thought. Regreting the fact that she got angry at him just a few moments ago. Right now, they where walking along a road the motel owner had pointed out. He said it went to a city close to here. Once they got in to the city. They'd decide to either find a way back home or find Zero and Yuki. Or, maybe, they could make another choice? And maybe, just maybe, in the back of their heads, they where both thinking the same thing. Making the same mistake Zero and Yuki had made; running away from their problems instead of facing them.

_"What's you descision?"_

Kain asked, as he ceased his feet from walking. Ruka stopped a few steps after him.

_"..."_

Not a word came out of her mouth.

_"Ruka, answer me."_

He ordered.

_"..."_

_"Why won't you say anything?"_

_"I-I don't know w-what to s-say..."_

She nervously responded. He walked towards her, patting her back in circular motions. Calming her down.

_"If you want, we can leave all this."_

He started.

_"H-How?"_

She asked, as a few tears escaped from her eyes.

_"We can runaway."_

_"You'd d-do that?"_

He took a breath.

_"Yes, I'd do anything so you will stop crying."_

* * *

_"Home sweet home!"_

Yuki exclaimed as she and Zero arrived at their residence. Now it had furniture too. It was more pleasant to be around. Zero kicked off his shoes in diffrent directions and sank in to the couch. Yuki glared at him.

_"Zero! At least put your shoes in it's rightful place."_

Yuki scolded, placing his shoes on the rack they had both. She did the same with her own and walked towards Zero.

_"Did you hear me?"_

She asked, obviously irritated.

_"Yes mom."_

He said, as he rolled his eyes.

_"I am not your mo-"_

Just as she was about to continued scolding him, Zero pulled her on to his lap. Yuki raised her head and was about to angerly get up when he placed his elbows on her back.

_"Ow! Zero! Let me off!"_

She yelled.

_"Not a chance."_

He bluntly said, keeping his elbows there.

_"Zero!"_

_"Yuki! See what if all screamed like that? Would'nt it be abnormal."_

He was mocking her, she pushed him off. Her feelings where hurt. Even if she was his girlfriend, she was first, and far most; a girl. A sensitive one. Aren't they all in some way? Zero saw her walk away, looking down. He turned the t.v off.

_"Yuki..."_

He slowly said.

_"I'm not abnormal."_

She pouted, he walked a few steps closer to her.

_"I didn't mean to hurt you."_

He admitted.

_"Well you did."_

_"I know, I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry doesn't cut it."_

_"Then, what can I do?"_

Yuki turned around, tears filling her eyes.

_"Why don't you just figure it out?!"_

She walked upstairs. Leaving Zero alone with his thoughts.

_**It finally happenned, our first fight.**_

He realized, burrying his face in his hands. Hearing Yuki sob upstairs. He didn't know what to do.

**Author's note: **I'm sooooooooooooo sorry, I know this fic hasn't been updated in forever. I had to catch up on my studies and do extra work since I'm going to miss more than a month of school (going on vacation). And so I was caught up with that. I've finally found time to write. I might just fail this year if I don't work hard so that's why this story was delayed. As much as I love writting, I don't want to fail. Also, responding to some reviwers here (since I never do, sorry again).

**kittykat132: **I just called Yuki a whore because I hate her in the new chapters of the book. I know her reasons. But she hurt Zero and that's kind of stuff unforgivable for a Zero fan like me.

**ice-liger: **Read the new chapter? Epic and a kiss too! But I agree with you, it took them long enough!

**Mindy2010: **Thank you!

**Darknessdawns: **Glad you liked it! Oh, thanks for pointing that out.

**JainaZekk621:** Thank you!

Thank you to the rest of you out there too! I love hearing from you!


	27. Uninvited

**Unloved**

Chapter twenty-seven: Uninvited

_Zero x Yuki_

Yuki sat in her room, quiety. Anger was in her every breath. She wasn't mad at Zero, mostly at herself for over reacting around him. Was it really that bad that he misplaced his things? Or that he teased her a bit? She asked herself neverendig questions. She blamed herself and no one else for the cause of this fight. Not even God, or faith, or anything of that sort.

**Knock knock**

She heard. She didn't answer it. Who else could it be but Zero? She just hugged her pillow tightly and sobbed.

**Knock knock**

Again! That noise drove her insane.

_"Yuki, can I come in?"_

Zero asked gently. He heard no answer.

_"We...we have a visitor."_

He weakly said. Yuki's head shot up. Who could it be?

_"Yuki!!! It's me! Remember?! Numair!"_

Yuki's door swung open a tall, happy, dark haired tennage boy appeared.

_"Numair?"_

She gasped, being suprised by his presence. He quickly hugged her as Zero walked in to the room shortly after.

_"Oh hey Zero!"_

Numair greeted. The athmosphere had gotten tenser since both Zero and Yuki where in the same room. Numair stared at both of them as they refused to look at eachother.

_"Anyway, Numair, what brings you here?"_

Yuki asked, breaking the insufferable silence.

_"Remember you guys sent your adress like a few days ago?"_

Numair explained in a questionning tone. Zero looked perplexed, he wasn't aware of this.

_"Yah I sent it."_

Yuki replied. Zero finally looked her in the eye. Why wasn't he aware of this?

_"Uh-huh, so I got a few days off work and decided to go touring."_

He said with a smile. They then heard a strange tune coming from the living room.

_"Oh! My cellphone! I left it in my bag!"_

Numair screamed, rushing out of the room.

_"So, when did you tell him our whereabouts?"_

Zero asked.

_"Just a few days ago."_

Yuki quietly answered.

_"Don't you think you could've at least mentioned it to me?"_

He asked.

_"I didn't think it mattered."_

_"But it does because you aren't the only one who lives here."_

_"I...I didn't mean to."_

Numair then walked back in to the room. Yuki placed her hand over her mouth.

_"What's going on guys?"_

He asked, being aware of this uncomfortable aura.

_"N-Nothing Numair, why don't get comfortable in the living room, I'll get you something to eat."_

Numair did as he was told. Zero followed him as they both took a sit on the living room couch.

* * *

Kaname kept getting informed about the search parties. He was repeated the same things, that they where close to finding Zero and Yuki but weren't sure. It made him worry, it wasn't like he forgot all about his sister. To deal with this kind of thing, he would usually not tell anyone and keep his composure when he was in front of people. He lied in his room and continued to be confused as he heard a knock on his door.

_"May I come in?"_

It was Seiren.

_"Of course."_

He ran towards the door. Seiren came in.

_"I was kind of worried, I haven't seen you all day."_

She told him.

_"Sorry, I was busy."_

They both sat on his bed. Kaname scratched the back of his head.

_"I don't see you much lately Kaname."_

She continued.

_"I'm Kaname, a pureblood and my sister is missing. Everyone's been asking for me."_

_"Your under pressure?"_

_"Not much."_

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"I don't want to bother you with my problems."_

_"I won't be bothered, not at all. I want to hear about your problems."_

She strongly admitted.

_"Are you sure?"_

He asked.

_"Yes"

* * *

_

Numair and Zero quietly sat in the living room as Yuki got snacks. Numair knew something was up. Zero just sat there, he noticed Numaire staring at him.

_"What?"_

He rudely said.

_"You know I travelled many miles just to see you guys."_

Numair started.

_"Yah so?"_

_"I'd appreciate if I was treated properly."_

_"You are, we haven't sucked your blood yet."_

Zero tried to humour him but it work out so well.

_"Is everything alright with you and Yuki?"_

He suddenly asked.

_"Why do you ask that?"_

_"She seems...sad."_

Zero stared at his uninvited guest.

_"We had our first fight, it's no big deal."_

He admitted.

_"Wow, did you try apologizing?"_

Numair asked.

_"She said it's not enough."_

_"Then get her a gift."_

_"A gift?"_

_"Yah."_

Zero thought about this.

_**Maybe Numair isn't as stupid as he looks.**_

_"What kind of gift?"_

_"Stuff girls like, like jewelery and stuff."_

Zero was out of money because he bought the bedroom furniture and was planning on spending the rest of his cash at the hot springs. So he had to come up with something priceless. Something money couldn't buy.

**Author's note: **So, what kind of gift would anyone like to see Zero give Yuki? And Numair's back guys! Anyway, haven't been in to Vampire knight that much lately, still trying to keep up with my studies. Exams are coming up, I should be studying! . But it's so boring! Time to talk to some people!

**Mindy2010: **Thanks so much! Hope this chapter leaves you wanting more too!

**Spicy Marmalade: **Kevin! I'm going to miss you too. You'll be back soon, don't worry!

**romancerox: **Alright, do whatever you want!

**Darknessdawns: **Thank you for understanding! Yah, I was stuck on Kain and Ruka though. I really didn't know what to do with them for a while.

**Stalkingforchocolate: **Yay! A new reader! Glad you like my story!

**JainaZekk621: **Thanks :)

**springblossom: **It was their first 'fight'. Thanks for the encouragement. OMG! Marriage, that's a good idea but it's a bit soon. Have a great new year too.

Thanks to everyone else who's reading!


	28. Unbelievable

**Unloved**

Chapter twenty-eight: Unbelievable

_Zero x Yuki_

The sky was all yellow that morning that Ruka and Kain decided to head out. Ruka had strongly thought about what Kain had said. She wasn't herself that day. She bursted, she showed him a side of her no one had ever seen before. But she can't help but feel weak around Kain. He just seemed so strong, so confident, so...in control. She let her guard down when he was around. She felt safe around him. Now, after being reassured so many times by him,she felt like he knew her so well. He always knew the right thing to say.

_"Are you feeling tired?" _Kain asked, noticing Ruka's silence.

_"Huh? Oh tired, no. Not at all." _She replied as she realized that she was falling behind.

_"It's best for you to walk closer to me, so you won't get lost."_ He suggested.

_"I suppose."_ Ruka shyly said.

She took a few steps forward; stopping right when she was beside him. He walked casually with his hands in his pockets while Ruka was suffering inside. She was nervous. Though, he followed her blindly, all the way out here, he always did. Even before, when it was him, Ruka, Aidou and Kaname, he still followed her blindly. Whatever her opinion was, his was the same, if she thought someone was right, he would too, whatever choice she would make, he would never object it.

_"Ruka, you're losing balance."_ Kain realized.

Next thing he knew, Ruka had fallen on top of him. As his heart raced inside his chest, she apologized and quickly got up. At her countless touches, he thought he himself would also lose balance. And he did. He lost balance. And fell for her.

* * *

Back at the academy, Kaname was having trouble sleeping...again. He had told Seiren all about everything that was bothering him. Most of it consisted of Yuki but, Seiren was silent the whole time. She listened to him. She didn't judge him. She didn't put him under pressure. She was the only person he could be himself around. And yet, he had no idea how to do anything for her. She did a lot for him. What did he ever do for her?

_"K-Kaname."_ He heard a female voice whisper from the door.

_"Are you asleep?"_ She asked. Kaname recognized Seiren.

_"No, please come in."_ He suggested as he got out of bed. Seiren entered the room, closed the door carefully and walked towards Kaname.

_"How did you know?"_ He asked her.

_"Know what Kaname?''_ She questionned back. He motioned his hand for her to come closer. She couldn't see very well in the dark. But she walked until she felt the bed bump her knee.

_''How did you know that I'd be awake?''_ He took her hand and pulled her down on to the bed.

_''I didn't. I just wanted to check on you.''_ She whispered.

Her concern just made him feel even more guilty. Another thing she was able to do for him. She went out of her way tonight to see him. Come to think of it, she always did. She skipped class for him, sacrficed hours of sleep...

_''Kaname, are you all right?''_ She asked.

_''No.''_ He admitted.

_''What's wrong?'_'

_''Everything.''_ She let go of his hand and got off the bed.

_''Should I leave then?''_ She asked.

_'__'No, please stay.''_

Seiren had absolutely no idea what was bothering Kaname. She thought the way his behavior was unbelievably childish but, she was worried. And he kept her awake at night. So even if she did go back to bed, she would be sleepless. The only way for both of them to feel reassured is to stay together.

_''Kaname.''_ She started.

_''Yes?''_ He said.

_''Forgive me for this ridiculous action.''_ She said in advance as she jumped in to bed with him.

* * *

Zero had gotten home later than usual. Yuki was home before him. Numair had left in the morning. He said he had to do more sight seeing. Yuki was having supper alone and was wondering where Zero was. But she pretended like it didn't bother her. When he came home, she kept quiet and pouted.

_''I'm home.''_ He announced, only to receive silence from her.

He sat in front of her.

_''Here.''_ He handed her a neatly wrapped package.

Yuki didn't want to give in but curiosity got the best of her and she tore the present open like a child would on christmas.

Her eyes where in the awe at the beauty of the gift.

_''Do you like it?''_ He asked.

She smiled. It was a heart shaped pendant. Simple but bittersweet.

_''I love it Zero.''_ She admitted. He got up and placed the necklace around her neck.

_''I'm glad you like it.''_

_''Zero...''_ She placed a hand on his cheek and pull

ed him in to a kiss.

_''Thank you.'' _She said.

_''I-I have something to tell you.'' _She started.

_''What?''_ He asked.

_'__'I-I think I might be...''_ She stuttered as she spoke.

_"Just say it."_ He ordered.

_''Pregnant"_

**Author's note: **My apologies for the long hiatus. I've been on a trip and where I was didn't have many facilities such as the internet. Also, school had kept me way to busy. I've gained a few new readers and I want to welcome them. Please keep reviewing! I haven't left this story yet!

**Ephesians5.19: **Guess what? You gave me an awesome idea lolz

**JaineZekk621: **Thanks!

**Claudia-Maria Anne: **Get ready to see your idea in the next chapter! Thanks.

**Mindy2010: **Ah I see Numair has been forgotten already lol if you go back to the previous chapters of my story, you'll find out. He's just some random guy who flirted with Yuki. Thanks for the love!

**ice-liger: **Thanks!

**AmayaWolfGuaridan: **Aw thank you. I'm sorry you had to read it so many times. But hey, your wish has come true, I updated.

**YuukiLovesZero: **Thank for all your reviews. I love them all. I would like to have someone proofread my work. I know I'm lazy and I don't usually re-read anything. If you know anyone who can help me out please let me know.

If anyone would like to proof read my work, just do it then ask for my e-mail and send it to me so I can post it (don't worry, I'll give you credit for helping). Well known fact, I've been keeping up with the real VK, we are missing Zeki moments. I am confused with it but I desperately want Yuki to fall back in to her old self and crawl back to Zero.


End file.
